The Princess and the Pirate
by oohrah15
Summary: Mikkel Erikson, the son of Arendelle's greatest warrior, finds himself in the company of the young Princess Elsa when his mother gets a job at the castle. The two develop a powerful friendship until tragedy strikes and Mikkel is lost at sea, or so Elsa thinks. Rated T for language ElsaXOC AnnaXKristoff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Young Mikkel Erikson sat bewildered in the large rooms of the castle. Being only six years old, his imagination ran wild with what adventures lay within this massive structure. His long brown hair kept falling over his chubby pale face despite his mother's attempts to keep it combed back. His green eyes wandered the room taking in the sights of suits of armor and paintings. He could no longer resist his temptation to go up to a suit of armor and touch it.

"No touching Mikkel." His mother, Analise Erikson scolded as she pulled him back. She was a young woman with long flowing brown hair and green eyes. She had been struggling to raise Mikkel by herself ever since her husband died from plague five months ago. She truly treasured her child as he served as testimony to the great man his father was. His father, Soren Erikson, had been a great warrior and soldier in the Arendelle Army. He had led Arendelle to numerous victories and defeated many great armies. Despite his skill in battle, no man can fight deadly disease. She could still remember the pained look on his face as he wanted to hold Mikkel one last time but couldn't for fear of infecting him with the disease.

**Five Months Ago.**

Captain Soren Erikson coughed violently as chills shot up his body. His fever making him sweat profusely. His enlarged lymph nodes beneath his armpit burned with a sharp stabbing pain. He though it was pathetic really, He, the great legendary Captain Soren Erikson, would be killed by a bacteria. Oh how he would have preferred death on the battlefield over this. His once powerfully built muscular body now nothing more than bones due to his decreased appetite and inactivity. His strong chiseled face now bone thin resembling a skeleton. His green eyes had sunk back into his skull as his brown hair had begun to thin and fall out.

"How is he doctor?" Analise asked holding a crying Mikkel's hand.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "The plague has spread too far, he will most likely not last the night."

"No." Analise said gasping as her heart split in half. "Please no there has to be something!"

"If there was I would do it but I just can't." The doctor said. This was definitely the part of his job he hated the most. Having to tell someone they or someone they loved were dying. Analise squeezed her eyes shut as tears rolled down her face.

"Mama is papa gonna be okay?" Mikkel asked. Analise's heart broke seeing the sad innocent look on her son's face.

"Papa is going to be with the angels now." Analise said embracing Mikkel in a tight hug as the little boy began to wail in tears. Soren saw this and wanted nothing more than to embrace the two as tight as he could one last time but knew he would spread his disease to them if he did.

"I-I love you both so much." He said weakly yet his voice was full of love. "M-Mikkel?"

"Yes Papa?" Mikkel asked wiping tears from his eye.

"You need to take care of mama now, papa has to go to sleep." Soren said as he was attacked with a violent coughing fit. Blood and mucus spattered on his chest. Soren let out painful grunts for what seemed like hours till he stood completely still and made no noise.

"Papa? Papa? Wake up!" Mikkel cried. Soren did not respond, he was dead.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said somberly as he pulled a blanket over Soren's body.

**Present Day**

Analise shuddered at the terrible memory. The funeral had been even worse as Soren's body had to be burned in order to kill the bacteria that was in him. His sword and medals were all displayed on the mantle piece of their home. Analise missed her husband so much but knew her son needed her. Ever since Soren died, Analise had taken a job as a server in the local tavern. They were by no means wealthy and they were living day to day but Analise was always able to keep a roof over their head a put three meals on the table.

"Mama will we see the King and Queen?" Mikkel asked excitedly as he smiled revealing the large gap between his front teeth.

"Yes we will." Analise chuckled as she brushed her son's hair out of his face. King Adgar and Queen Idun had heard of Analise's struggle to provide for Mikkel and decided to offer a job in the castle where she and her son would receive room and board. Since Soren had served under the crown very bravely, the King and Queen sought to make sure his wife and son were taken care of. Analise waited patiently as the door opened and in walked a rather chubby man in a suit.

"Welcome to the castle milady, my name is Kai and I am the King's personal servant." Kai said.

"Its nice to meet you Kai." Analise said. "This is my son Mikkel."

"Hello there my boy." Kai said in a friendly voice. "How old are you?"

"Umm." Mikkel said as he held up his fingers to count. "I am six years old!"

"Six years old? You certainly are a big boy aren't you?" Kai said. "You know Princess Elsa is six years old too."

"There's a princess?" Mikkel said with an adorable confused look on his face.

"There are two my boy!" Kai exclaimed. "Princess Elsa and Princess Anna who is two years old."

"Wow! Mama two princesses!" Mikkel said excitedly.

"Who knows, one of them might to decide to marry a handsome fella like you." Kai said smiling ruffling Mikkel's hair.

"Ewww gross!" Mikkel said sticking his tongue out much to Analise and Kai's amusement.

"Mikkel? Mama has to talk to Mr. Kai here about her new job." Analise said as she turned to Kai. "Is there somewhere he can go and play?"

"Well I suppose he could go into the ball room,- Actually I have a better idea." Kai said. "Mikkel?"

"Yes Mr. Kai?" He asked.

"Would you like to meet Princess Elsa?" Kai asked.

"Yes!" Mikkel said happily. "Mama can I? Can I? Can I? Please!"

"Of course you can sweetheart." Analise said. "Remember though this is the castle so you must listen to what every says okay?"

"Ohhh okay!" He pouted. He didn't like having to listen to people.

"Gerda my dear could you come here for a minute?" Kai called out. In walked a young woman in a servants dress. "Could you take this young man to see the princess?"

"Is the King and Queen okay with it?" Gerda asked. She was hesitant to let strangers near the princess.

"My dear he is a six year old boy." Kai said laughing. "Besides, the princess is at the age where she should be making friends."

"Okay." Gerda said coming up to Mikkel. "This way dear."

"Bye Mama!" He said taking Gerda's hand as she walked him away. Analise smiled as she waved to him.

"He looks just like his father." Kai said. "I am very sorry to hear about your husband."

"He was too good for this earth." Analise said. "It's been so hard without him, I remember the day Soren fell ill Mikkel kept asking me why his papa wasn't coming home." Kai's heart ached for the poor boy, it is so hard to lose a parent at such a young age.

"Well on a brighter note." Kai said pulling out a piece of paper and a quill. "As long as you serve the royal family you and your son shall receive free housing and meals along with the other servants. He will also be educated along with the other servant's children. You just need to sign here."

"Thank you so much!" Analise said placing a hand over her heart. No one knew how desperate she was growing for extra income. If she had not gotten offered a job at the castle she would have had to resort to prostitution to support her son. Analise quickly signed the document and handed it back to Kai.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Kai asked.

"I'm okay for the moment, I'll let my son play with the princess for a bit." Analise said smiling. Mikkel held tight onto Gerda's hand as she walked him to Elsa's playroom. Mikkel was very shy and was nervous about meeting someone new, a princess of all things.

"Wait here dear while I get the princess." Gerda said as they stopped at a door. Gerda knocked on the door three times. "Princess Elsa? May I come in?"

"You can enter Gerda." A deep male voice said. It startled Gerda as she was expecting Elsa's light sweet voice. She realized it was the king and looked back to Mikkel who was shaking out of nervousness.

"Are you ready to meet the king?" Gerda asked. Mikkel gulped and nodded. Gerda smiled and opened the door. The first thing Mikkel saw was a bin full of dolls and balls. He never had many toys of his own so he was impressed. He then turned to see a small girl looking at him. She had blonde hair and big blue eyes and had a doll cradled in her arms. He looked up to see the King and Queen sitting next to her. The queen was holding a small child, no more than three years old.

"Your majesties." Gerda said bowing. Mikkel didn't know what to do and quickly fell to his face to bow earning a chuckle from everyone.

"Princess? I have a new friend for you to play with. He is the son of one of the servants. He is six years old just like you!" Gerda said. Elsa walked over to Mikkel who was now hiding behind Gerda's leg. Mikkel peeked and saw Elsa standing staring at him.

"Oh your highness!" He said as he dropped to the ground and hit his head on the floor. "OW!"

"You're funny!" Elsa giggled. "What's your name?"

"This is Mikkel Erikson." Gerda said. Upon hearing the name the King and Queen immediately stood up and walked towards Mikkel.

"The son of Soren?" Queen Idun asked as she placed Anna over her shoulder.

"Yes your majesty." Gerda said. Agdar walked over to Mikkel and knelt down so he was face to face with the child.

"Your father was a brave man." Agdar said sincerely to the young boy. "He was the finest soldier in our kingdom's history."

"Thank you." Mikkel said wiping a tear from his eye. "I miss my papa." Agdar immediately regretted mentioning it upon seeing the child's tears. He looked to Idun who gave him a shrug not knowing what to do. Adgar looked back down to see Elsa giving him a toy ball.

"Here you can have this." She said smiling revealing her little baby teeth.

"A-a-are you s-sure?" Mikkel sniffled.

"Yup, I got plenty." Elsa said. Agdar and Idun smiled with pride at their daughter's generosity.

"Thank you so much!" Mikkel said taking the ball and hugging it. Elsa looked at the boy in front of her for a long time. She thought he was very cute with his long rustled hair and big gap in his teeth. Idun noticed the look her daughter was giving him and turned to her husband.

"Aww I think Elsa has her first crush!" Idun whispered to Agdar who stiffened at hearing this. If any man ever try anything funny with his daughter he would send them right to the noose. He quickly pushed these thoughts out of his head. This was a six year old boy for crying out loud!

"Elsa why don't you show Mikkel your little sister?" Idun said as she put Anna on the ground.

"Oh come here!" Elsa said grabbing his hand and dragging him as fast as her little feet would allow. Elsa brought him to a little girl no more than two years old sitting on the ground with doll. She had strawberry blonde hair with turquoise eyes, freckles dotted her chubby baby face.

"Her name is Anna, she's the bestest little sister in the whole world!" Elsa exclaimed throwing her hands up. Anna looked to Mikkel and began waving her little arms around in excitement as he began to rattle off excited gibberish. "I think she likes you!"

"Hi Anna, I'm Mikkel!" He said holding his hands out to her. Anna got and slowly walked towards Mikkel who had his arms outstretched. When Anna got to him she tripped and fell into him. She hit her head on his skull and let out a cry.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Mikkel said as Idun went to pick Anna up to calm her down. Mikkel slowly backed away in fear knowing he just hurt the princess.

"Don't worry Mikkel, accidents happen." Idun said sweetly as she rocked Anna in her arms.

"You aren't mad at me?" He asked.

"No silly!" Elsa laughed. "She's still a baby! Babies cry all the time!"

"Mikkel? There you are!" Analise said as she barged into the room not noticing the King and Queen. "Oh your highness!" She yelled as she bowed. "Forgive my intrusion, I was looking for my son."

"Do not worry Analise, Mikkel is playing with our daughter." Agdar said. Analise looked to see her son rolling the ball to Elsa who in turn rolled it back.

"I just want to thank you again your majesty." Analise said. "I didn't know how much longer I could have held out."

"Soren was a dear friend, its the least I can do to make sure his family is taken care of." Agdar said placing his hand on her shoulder. He looked at the grandfather clock and noticed it was late into the evening. "Oh would you look at that? Elsa time for bed!"

"Oh but we are playing!" Elsa whined. "I'm not even tired!"

"It's already twenty minutes past your bedtime young lady." Idun said.

"Mikkel it time for you to go to bed as well." Analise said.

"But mama!" Mikkel whined.

"You can play with the princess tomorrow." Analise said resulting in a pouting Mikkel.

"I never get to do anything." Mikkel pouted angrily.

"Good night your majesties." Analise said bowing. "Mikkel do you wanna say good night to the princess?"

"Oh yeah!" He said walking over. "Good night princess!" He said as he began to yawn.

"Good night Mikkel." Elsa giggled waving to him as his mother picked him up and carried him to bed. After Mikkel and Analise left, Agdar went and picked up Elsa.

"I think its time for you too!" Agdar yelled as he picked up Elsa and spun her around resulting in Elsa's laughter filling the room. Idun smiied as she carried Anna and Agdar carried Elsa. They arrived at the room the two sisters shared and placed them each in their respective beds. Idun sang a sweet lullaby to her two year old daughter in her crib as Agdar read a story for Elsa.

"Which one do you want to read?" Agdar said pulling out a bunch of books.

"Ummm." Elsa said putting her small hand on her chin to decide. "This one!"

"The Princess and the Pirate?" Agdar said holding up the book which featured a handsome pirate swinging on a rope with a beautiful princess in his arms.

"Yeah!" Elsa said excitedly.

"Okay." Agdar said clearing his throat. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young Princess named Violet." Elsa listened to the story and marveled at it. Princess Violet was lost at sea and was rescued by a pirate named Pegleg who fell in love with her but Pegleg was sentenced to death for being a pirate and Violet saved him. Elsa fell in love with the story, she dreamed of meeting a dashing young man to sweep her off her feet.

"And they lived happily ever after." Agdar said as he closed the book.

"That was a great story!" Elsa said happily. "I have to show Mikkel!"

"You like Mikkel huh?" Idun asked walking over.

"He's cute!" Elsa said before putting her hand over her mouth as her cheeks flushed red. Agdar and Idun smiled as their daughter tried to hide her embarrassed face.

"No courting for you yet my love." Idun chuckled.

"Ewww! Mama I wouldn't marry him!" Elsa said. "Thats like a million years away!"

"Goodnight Elsa.' Idun said as she and Agdar placed a kiss on her forehad. They blew out the lanterns and shut the door. Elsa rolled around into her bed excited to play with Marcus tomorrow. Analise had been taken to her and Mikkel's quarters. It was a single room with two separate beds. It had a fireplace and a large window overlooking the fjord. All of the few possessions they owned had been moved in including Soren's sword and medals.

"Wow mama its so nice!" Mikkel said running and jumping on the bed and bouncing causing the sheets and blankets to get totally ruined. Analise smiled as she walked over and picked Mikkel up and placed him on the bed.

"You got too much energy." She said.

"But I'm just so excited! I can't wait to play with the princess!" Mikkel said.

"First you need your sleep child." Analise said kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight Mikkel.'

"Mama?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"I love you!" He smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart." She said as she blew the lantern out and went to bed.

**What do you think? Leave a nice fat juicy review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mikkel was in an ethereal plain of light. He felt as if he was walking on clouds, earth's gravity no longer having control over him. His childlike smile spread across his face as he raced across the field of light. After he ran for a while he came to a stop at what seemed like a hill. He looked and saw a tall figure in the distance. He squinted his eyes and recognized the man almost immediately.

"PAPA!" Mikkel yelled as he sprinted towards the figure enthralled he could hug his father once more. The figure smiled as he bent down and spread his arms wide. Mikkel opened his arms ready to hug his father.

"MIKKEL!" The figure of Soren yelled. "Wake up!" Mikkel stopped running as his face turned from joyful to confused.

"What?" He said as he noticed the light field and his father starting to go away. "No papa come back!"

"Mikkel time to get up." A voice said as Mikkel blinked his eyes once and all turned to darkness. When he blinked again he saw his mother running her hand through his hair. He groaned as he turned over and pulled the blankets back over him.

"I don't wanna get up." Mikkel whined as he tried to fall back asleep.

"Well if you wanna sleep later than I guess I will have to put you in bed earlier." Analise said. This got Mikkel moving as he instantly shot out of bed.

"Im up Im up!" He yelled. Analise chuckled at her little trick. She grabbed a set of clothes for him as he changed into them. After he was done changing she took a comb and combed his messy bed hair. He closed his eyes as his hair fell back down and got in his face.

"You need to do something about this hair of yours." Analise said.

"I like it long!" Mikkel said.

"So do I." Analise said as she took Mikkel's hand. "Do you want breakfast?"

"YEAH!" He cried happily. The two walked to the servants dining hall where fresh plates of eggs, ham, toast, and assorted fruits. Mikkel had never seen so much food his entire life. Analise made a plate for herself and for him. The two sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. Analise felt content knowing Mikkel would have a full stomach for once. After the two finished their breakfast they stepped outside and headed towards the royal quarters so Analise could begin her work day.

"Mikkel, mama has to go to work now. You can play with the princess." Analise said.

"YAY!" Mikkel said as they entered the royal dining hall. Idun was wiping food off Anna's face, the little girl fussing as her mother wiped eggs off her face. Agdar was helping Elsa wash her hands.

"Mikkel!" Elsa shouted in joy as she ran over to Mikkel and grabbed his hand and dragged him off to her playroom.

"Your highness, how may I assist you this morning?" Analise asked Idun.

"My husband and I are required for a meeting at the traders guild, would you be able to watch Anna and Elsa while we are away?" Idun asked.

"Of course your highness." Analise said. "Does she need any specific foods or naps?"

"She eats lunch with Elsa around noon and then she goes down for a nap shortly after." Idun asked. "If you need anything just ask Kai."

"Yes your highness." Analise said as a young Anna attempted to walk across the floor. Analise bent down and picked up Anna who was waving her hands for attention. She then made her way to where Elsa and Mikkel had gone off to. Elsa giggled as she dragged Mikkel into her playroom where she poked him on the shoulder.

"Tag you're it!" She laughed as she ran away.

"Hey no fair!" Mikkel said as she chased after her. The two children had much energy in their little bodies and it would take a whole day of goofing off to release it. Mikkel chased Elsa and began to catch up to her since he had longer legs. Her back braid swung side to side as she ran from him. Elsa took a sharp turn and Mikkel ran right into the wall.

"Oww!" He yelled as his head struck the wall hard. He heard a high pitched whining in his ears as he stumbled trying to get up.

"Mikkel!" Elsa cried running over to him. "I'm sorry!"

"Tag!" Mikkel said as he poked her shoulder and ran away but quickly fell to the ground again due to his aching head.

"Mikkel!" Elsa said running to him again. She brushed his hair away and saw a large purple mark on his forehead.

"Make the room stop spinning." He groaned as he turned over in pain. Elsa felt horrible for pulling that trick on him. Suddenly she got an idea!

"When I get hurt, mama kisses it and it feels all better!" Elsa said as she leaned over and kissed Mikkel on the forehead. Mikkel's eyes open wide when he saw Elsa leaning over him kissing him. Analise was walking with Anna towards the play room and walked in just as Elsa was kissing Mikkel. She smiled, there really was nothing sweeter or more innocent than two children kissing.

"Does it feel better?" Elsa asked pulling away.

"A little." Mikkel smiled. Upon seeing the bruise on his head Analise ran over to him.

"Oh baby what happened?" Analise asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." Elsa said filled with guilt.

"No it wasn't, I wasn't looking and I ran into the wall." Mikkel said.

"Oh please be careful you two, you are still children and can get hurt very easily." Analise said as she brought Anna to the corner to read a story to her. Elsa and Mikkel looked at each other awkward

"Well what should we do now?" Elsa asked.

"Well my head still hurts, you wanna just talk now?" Mikkel asked.

"Okay!" Elsa said as she sat cross legged.

"Whats it like being a princess?" Mikkel asked.

"It's fun but it also is dumb sometimes, papa always says I have to 'act proper' every day." Elsa said.

"He's a nice guy!" Mikkel said.

"What does your papa do?" Elsa asked as Mikkel's smile went to a frown.

"He was in the army, mama says he is with the angels now." Mikkel said sadly. Elsa saw the sad look on Mikkel's face and felt so bad. She loved her papa and couldn't imagine losing him. She wanted to cheer him up but didn't know how, kisses only worked external injuries.

Unless..

Mikkel felt a warm wet sensation on his cheek. He looked to see Elsa kissing him on the cheek now. He wasn't gonna lie it did make him feel a lot better as she pulled away.

"You should be a doctor, you always make me feel better." Mikkel said rubbing the spot she kissed him. Elsa blushed at the compliment as her heart fluttered. This boy was too sweet. Elsa twirled her braid as she looked away from him. She wondered if she should show him.

"Mikkel do you wanna hear a secret?" Elsa asked.

"I love secrets!" Mikkel said.

"Okay, watch this!" Elsa said as she began to spin her hands. Mikkel watched as a white ball of light appeared in her hands.

"Woah, thats awesome!" Mikkel said overcome with awe.

"If you that was awesome watch this!" Elsa yelled as she raised her hands and threw the ball of light into the air. Mikkel's eye followed it as it burst in mid air and created thousands of tiny snowflakes to come down. Mikkel's eyes and mouth widened at seeing the display of magic. Elsa giggled at seeing the look on his face.

"WOW!" He yelled as he ran around trying to catch the snowflakes in his mouth and hands. "How do you do that?"

"I don't know." Elsa said shyly. "I was born with them."

"Let's make a snowman!" Mikkel yelled as he and Elsa got to work building a large ball of snow. The snow oddly did not feel terribly cold to the touch to Mikkel. He grunted as he tried to heave the massive ball of snow on its side. He was quite out of breath as his young and inexperienced muscles were pushed. He saw Elsa stumbling to carry the middle ball of snow which was half her size. Elsa suddenly felt her feet give out as she began to fall but never hit the ground. He looked to see a pair of tiny arms underneath her armpits. She turned to see that Mikkel had caught her.

"Up you go!" He laughed as he put her on her feet. Elsa gave him a smile as she walked over and heaved with all her might to throw the smaller ball of snow on the large one on the bottom. Mikkel was walking over already with the head, he too stumbled under its size. Elsa saw this and walked over to help him. Mikkel felt Elsa's tiny hands brush his. The two heaved together and threw the head on top. Elsa had picked up six black balls from her toy chest to use for the snowmans eyes and buttons. The two stepped back to see thier work and were impressed.

"Not bad." Mikkel said out of breath from the work he had done. Elsa looked at him and smiled.

"Mikkel?" She said. "You're the best friend ever!"

"You're the bestest friend ever!" Mikkel said as the two hugged each other. Two young children so young and full of life and innocence hugging under the gentle snowfall made for a very powerful image. The moment was distracted as they heard footsteps. Elsa quickly stomped on the ground as the snow and ice disappeared as the door opened. Analise walked in with Anna who was giggling at seemingly nothing.

"Don't mention the powers!" Elsa quickly whispered to Mikkel.

"Princess it is time for lunch." Analise said.

"Aww." Elsa whined putting on a pout face.

"You two may play again after lunch." Analise smiled as Elsa and Mikkel walked towards her. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah! We played tag and built a sno-" Mikkel began to say as Elsa gave him a stare. "A castle full of blocks!"

"What would you two like for lunch?" Analise asked.

"Ummm." Elsa said pondering. "Anything is good."

"What about you Mikkel?" Analise asked.

"I'll have what Elsa is having." Mikkel said.

"Copycat!" Elsa said playfully.

"Am not!" Mikkel replied. Analise chuckled at the two children bickering. The four entered the royal dining room where chefs were at work preparing the princesses their meals.

"We have to go eat in the servants dining hall Mikkel." Analise said to Mikkel who felt a sad frown go on his face.

"Aww can't he stay here?" Elsa said sadly.

"I'm afraid not Princess, my son and I are not royalty. I will bring him back up when we are done." Analise said.

"When I am queen the first thing I'm gonna do is make a dining room for EVERYONE!" Elsa proclaimed. Although Analise truly did admire Agdar and Idun, she never felt what the difference between royalty and commoner was. In the end they all had the same red mortal blood. Analise escorted her son out the door as he gave a sad wave to Elsa who waved back. The two made it to the servants dining hall where many other servants were seated eating their lunch. Analise propped Mikkel and went to fetch him a bowl of hot soup and a piece of warm fluffy bread. Mikkel took his spoon and dug into the soup and hastily devoured it.

"Slow down sweetie you'll get a tummy ache." Analise said.

"But I'm hungry!" Mikkel protested.

"Having too much fun it looks like." Analise laughed.

"You can never have too much fun mama!" Mikkel said as he tore off a piece of bread.

"So you like Princess Elsa?" Analise asked taking a sip of water.

"Uh huh! She's so fun and nice!" Mikkel said.

"I think you have a crush on her." Analise teased.

"Ewww! No mama! Thats gross!" Mikkel said sticking his tongue out. Analise giggled at her son's reaction. She was very happy that he got along with Elsa. She was afraid Elsa would be a spoiled brat and would not like Mikkel but she was happy to see she was proven wrong. After they finished their lunch the two put their bowls away and headed back up to the royal dining room so Anna could be put down for a nap. As soon as Analise opened the door, Elsa came sprinting out as fast as her little legs would carry her. She grabbed Mikkel's arm and dragged him off. She went to go after them but was stopped by Kai.

"I got them ma'am, you go ahead and put Princess Anna to bed." Kai said as he ran after the children. Analise went to pick up Anna who began giggling in joy as she saw Analise. Analise picked up Anna began carrying her to her room. She remembered when Mikkel was this age, so little and fragile. Analise closed her eyes and imagined what her son would be like when he was older. A strong handsome fearless warrior like his father before him. Analise would love her son no matter what he turned out as. They entered the room as Analise placed down Anna who had long since began to doze off on her shoulder. A small snore was heard as the child kicked in her sleep. Analise watched as the child fell asleep, what she would give to have Mikkel at that age again. Analise silently shut the door and walked away. She could already hear Mikkel and Elsa's laughter and Kai's yelling from down a few hallways. She smiled thinking of what nonsense her son was getting into.

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Two years later**

As the years passed, Mikkel and Elsa's friendship continued to grow and deepen. Anna was now old enough to run around and talk and she often tagged along with the two of them. The three had many fun times together from hide and seek in the castle to making snowmen at night. Agdar and Idun were very fond of how well Mikkel treated their daughters. One night when Elsa fell ill with a cold, Mikkel ran all the way from the castle to a chocolate shop to bring her a cup of hot chocolate. He then stayed with her the entire night even though he himself wound up getting sick the next day. Analise had begun going out to meet other men but found that her heart belonged to only one man, her husband. She sipped from her tea as she leaned back and looked at his portrait above the fireplace. Oh how she missed his strong warm arms wrapping around her and keeping her safe. The two of them had been very much in love with each other and always did everything together. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called. Mikkel opened the door and walked in. He had certainly grown over the past two years but was still a child.

"Mama I'm home!" He called out as he propped his bag on the ground.

"Another fun day with the princess?" Analise said smirking.

"You should have seen it!" Mikkel cried. "We were sliding in the hallways in our socks and Anna crashed right into a suit of armor!"

"She didn't get hurt did she?" Analise asked concerned. Princess Anna was known across the castle for being very hyper and risky.

"She got a bump on her head but shes okay." Mikkel said. "We got in trouble with Kai though."

"Good, those armor suits are very expensive." Analise said. "Be careful though Mikkel, you are still a boy."

"I wish I was grown up already." Mikkel whined. "I wanna be big and strong!"

"You know what the trick to growing big and strong is?" Analise said.

"What?" Mikkel asked intrigued.

"Eat your green vegetables!" Analise said to Mikkel's horror.

"NEVER!" Mikkel cried.

"Don't you wanna be a strong handsome man for Elsa?" Analise teased.

"NO!" Mikkel cried again. Analise smirked, the two children were literally inseparable. She had seen Mikkel and Elsa on numerous occasions pretending to a king and queen and raising a baby. It was adorable but Analise could see they way the two looked at each other.

"Oh when you're older you'll be begging for her to kiss you." Analise said. Elsa was going to be a very beautiful woman when she was older. She knew her son would be dashingly handsome when he as older as he was the spitting image of his father. Whenever she saw him smile, she saw her husband. She could easily picture the two of them courting.

"No kissing is gross!" Mikkel protested. The child's view on romance never failing to amuse Analise. He grabbed some things from his chest and threw them in a sack he as carrying.

"Where are you off to?" Analise asked.

"To save Elsa from the scary dragon!" Mikkel said as he bolted out the door. Mikkel entered the playroom where Elsa was in a small snow castle she conjured with Anna roaring trying to get her.

"Save me brave knight!" Elsa cried dramatically.

"Never fear! Sir Mikkel is here!" Mikkel said pulling a wooden sword and shield from his bag and charged. Anna picked up a snowball and threw them at Mikkel to simulate fire. Mikkel raised his shield and blocked the snowball with impressive reflexes. His father's battle skills had passed on to Mikkel. He pointed his sword at Anna and prepared to charge.

"Release thy fair princess!" Mikkel yelled in a bold voice.

"Never!" Anna cried as she threw more snowballs. Mikkel rolled from side to side as he dodged them but one managed to strike him in the leg.

"My leg!" Mikkel cried.

"Noble knight!" Elsa cried.

"Now I will eat you!" Anna roared as she ran up to him.

"Back ye foul beast!" Mikkel said waving his sword. He gently tapped Anna in the chest with it as she fell back. She clutched her heart as she let out dying noises as she fell back dramatically. Mikkel ran to Elsa's snow castle and grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"Oh thank you Sir Mikkel!" Elsa cried giving him a hug. "How may I ever repay you?"

"Tis all in the job description my fair lady!" Mikkel said as Elsa kissed him right on the lips catching him off guard. Mikkel felt his heart flutter as Elsa pulled away, both their cheeks burning red.

"Sorry." Elsa said hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Um I ehhh-" Mikkel said falling over the side and face planting right on to the ice. A big grin spreading across his face.

"EWW!" Anna yelled as she got back up. "You two kissed!"

"Shut up Anna!" Elsa yelled.

"You're in love with him!" Anna said batting her eyes.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

"Elsa and Mikkel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Anna said teasing her sister.

"Why you little!" Elsa growled as she lunged after her sister who ran away laughing. Elsa fired snowballs at Anna which caused her sister to trip into an ice pile. Elsa jumped on her sister as the two wrestled.

"Take it back!" Elsa said gaining the upper hand as she was the older one.

"Neeeever!" Anna giggled. Elsa gave up, Anna would never let this go. Elsa jumped off as Anna stood up.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" Elsa begged. She couldn't imagine the teasing her parents would give her if they found out.

"Pinkie promise!" Anna said holding out her pinkie as the two sisters wrapped pinkies. Meanwhile, Mikkel ahd not yet recovered from the kiss.

_"She kissed me! Actually kissed me! Right on the lips!" _He thought. Elsa had kissed him on the cheek before but this one was much worse. He only saw mamas and papas doing that. He wasn't going to lie thought, something about it felt right despite the burning red color that was now dominating his face.

"Mikkel hello? Earth to Mikkel?" Anna said trying to get his attention. Mikkel was too out of it to acknowledge Anna. She frowned as she picked up a large ball of snow and dropped it on his face causing him to jump up.

"Anna!" He said irritated as he brushed snow off of his face. "What was that for?"

"I thought you died or something! You weren't moving or talking!" Anna said. Mikkel sighed as he looked at Elsa who couldn't bare to look at him. Why did she do it? It had only been a spur of the moment thing. Right? That was it? Elsa wanted to believe that but she had wanted to kiss Mikkel for a while now. He was very cute and he was her best friend next to Anna. It was only normal they shared their first kiss right?

"Uh oh!" Mikkel said looking at the clock. "It's waaaaay past my bed time my mamas gonna kill me!"

"Mikkel wait!" Elsa cried but Mikkel needed to get out of there. He felt many emotions right now. Confusion being the biggest. Did that kiss mean Elsa liked him? Or was it just acting cause they were playing? He didn't know but maybe he was overthinking it. Elsa was pretty but he was only eight years old for crying out loud! He didn't like any of that mushy romance stuff! That was for little girls! Wait that was it! Elsa was a girl and was into romance stuff, thats why she kissed him! He waned to run back but it was past his bedtime and he needed to get home. Oh well, he would see her tomorrow anyway. He approached his room and silently walked in hoping his mother wouldn't notice.

"Have a nice night?" She asked.

Busted.

"I'm sorry mama, we were just having so much fun!" Mikkel said.

"Its okay, I believe its bedtime for you love." Analise said as she grabbed her sons hand. He was far too big to pick up now which made Analise slightly sad. Her boy was growing up.

"But I'm not tir-" Mikkel said as he yawned loudly. Analise smiled as she guided him to his bed where she pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the forehead before heading off to bed herself. Elsa and Anna still sat in the room upset by Mikkel suddenly leaving.

"I hope he doesn't hate me!" Elsa said worried.

"Why would he? Kisses are great!" Anna said giving Elsa a big kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah but boys don't like kisses! They think it is gross!" Elsa said.

"WHAT?" Anna said. "How could they think kisses are gross?" The doors opened as Idun walked in.

"Bedtime girls." She said walking in. She saw the snow and ice everywhere and looked to Elsa.

"Elsa what have I said about using your powers like this?" Idun scolded.

"To not to." Elsa said frowning. She didn't get why she couldn't use her powers. Everyone loved them, including Mikkel and Anna.

"Good girl." Idun said. "Come on now, we must be getting you two to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" Anna cried.

"Too bad missy." Idun said hoisting Anna up. "Come along Elsa."

"Okay." Elsa said as she thawed the ice and snow and followed her mother to her room. She was really regretting kissing Mikkel now, he looked kind of upset when she did. She really wanted to talk to her mom about it but she didn't want to get teased.

"Mama?" Elsa said as her mother went to tuck her in.

"Yes my love?" She asked.

"Um, say there was a little girl and a little boy and they were really good friends." Elsa said.

"Like you and Mikkel?" Idun said.

"Yes, wait NO!" Elsa cried. "Not us at all! Just a boy and girl who were friends!"

"Right, keep going." Idun said smiling.

"And well say, the girl kissed the boy." Elsa said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I say that-" Idun began to say.

"On the lips." Elsa finished catching Idun off guard. Her daughter kissed Mikkel on the lips?

"Elsa did you kiss Mikkel?" Idun asked excited.

"Umm maybe." Elsa said trying to hide her face.

"Oh Elsa thats adorable!" Idun said. "Did he like it?"

"Well he fell over the snow castle and smiled for a bit but then he ran off." Elsa said. Idun chuckled at imagining her daughter kissing Mikkel and the boys reaction. Boys hated kissing at this age.

"Oh Elsa, hes a boy, they think its gross at this age." Idun said. "But, when you are older and a beautiful queen. He will be begging for you to kiss him!"

"MAMA!" Elsa said giggling. Idun could see Mikkel and Elsa courting in the future. The two were always with each other and Elsa never stopped smiling when she was around Mikkel but alas, laws would not allow it as Elsa could only court royalty.

"Good night Elsa." Idun said kissing her daughter.

"Good night mama." Elsa said as Idun left the room. Elsa quickly fell asleep thinking of kissing Mikkel again which caused her to blush. Despite her deep sleep, was a certain strawberry blonde girl who was awake as the sky. Elsa suddenly awoke from her dream as her sister jumped on her.

"Elsa?" She whispered to her sister who was sleeping soundly. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Anna go back to sleep." Elsa said not opening her eyes slightly irritated her sister woke her up.

"I just can't, the skies awake!" She said dramatically. "So I'm awake and I have to play!"

"Go play by yourself." Elsa said knocking her sister to the floor. Anna hit the ground and frowned before an idea popped in her head.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked as Elsa opened her eyes. The two giggled as they ran to the ball room. Elsa telling Anna to be quite as not to wake anyone up. Her parents had been rather concerned about her using her powers for fear she would be accused of witchcraft. The two made it to the ball room and shut the door as Anna began to excitedly dance around.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna cried happily. Elsa smiled as she spun her hands and a ball of light emerged. She threw it up into the air as it exploded into a snow flurry.

"This is amazing!" Anna cried as she danced in the snowfall. Elsa planted her foot on the ground and created a large ice rink to add to the snowfall. The two sisters laughed as they began to work on their snowman. Anna sat on a bench making faces as Elsa completed the snowman and walked behind him.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a deepened voice as she waved the snowmans stick arms around to Anna's amusement.

"I love you Olaf!" Anna said running up to the snowman and giving him a hug. Anna danced around with with the snowman as Elsa used her powers to push them along the ice. Mikkel had found he could not fall asleep and got up to grab a glass of warm milk from the servant dining hall. He licked his dry lips as he crawled out of bed groggy and tired. He silently opened the door to not awake his mother. He then made his way to the dining hall, yawning and rubbing his eyes the way there. Elsa made a giant slide of snow as her and her sister went down.

"Tickle bumps!" Anna laughed as she was launched into a pile of snow. Her laughter filling the hall.

"Hang on!" Elsa said as she fired blasts of snow for Anna to jump on. The platforms got higher and higher as Anna went. Elsa noticed Anna picking up speed. "Wait slow down!" She cried as she slipped on the ice. Anna not knowing Elsa had fallen continued to jump.

"Anna!" Elsa cried as she fired a bolt of magic to catch her sister but the bolt struck her sister right in the head. Anna grunted as she fell into the snow and didn't move. Elsa watched in horror as her sister fell. She ran to her sister and cradled her in her arms. She saw a strand of her hair beginning to turn white.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Elsa cried as she feared for her sisters life. "It's okay Anna I got you." Mikkel heard Elsa cry out for help and immediately began to run over to her voice. He stopped as the saw the King and Queen making their way to the ball room. He silently followed them as the smashed open the doors to where their daughters were.

"Elsa what have you done?" Agdar cried seeing the room covered in snow and ice. Idun gasped as she saw Anna unconscious. "This is getting out of hand."

"It was an accident!" Elsa cried. "I'm sorry Anna!"

"She's ice cold!" Idun said taking her daughter in her arms. Mikkel peeked in and saw a crying Elsa, an unconscious Anna, and a very worried king and queen. What was going on here?

"I know where we have to go!" Agdar said.

**Review my minions! MWAHAHAHH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mikkel looked out the window as the king and queen left with Elsa and Anna on horseback. A trail of ice following the horse carrying Elsa. Mikkel wanted to go with but they had already left. He was really worried about Anna and hoped she would be okay. He wondered what had happened, did Anna slip and knock herself out? Mikkel decided he would never know until he asked. He did not sleep that night, his eyes scanning the horizon to see if the royal family was coming back. After what seemed like hours he saw two horses running through town and towards the castle. He smiled as he ran down to see Elsa. When he reached the royals he ran over with his arms outspread but Agdar stepped in between him and Elsa who was cowering in fear behind her fathers legs.

"Not now Mikkel." Agdar said quickly as they walked away.

"Elsa?" Mikkel said running over to her.

"No don't touch me!" Elsa cried jumping back in fear.

"I just want a hug." Mikkel said sadly.

"Mikkel that is ENOUGH!" Agdar yelled louder than he meant to. He immediately regretted it upon seeing Mikkel's face which was full of fear. Mikkel frowned as he ran back to his room.

"He didn't mean any harm." Idun said to her husband.

"I know, I will apologize later." Agdar said full of guilt as they put Anna and Elsa to bed. Mikkel ran to his room and jumped into his bed. He would not cry cause only babies cried and he was not a baby! He wondered why Elsa was so scared of him. Was it something he did? Mikkel quickly thought back to how he ran off last night when Elsa kissed him. He must have really hurt her feelings and now she didn't want to be his friend anymore.

"Oh I'm sorry Elsa." Mikkel said into his pillow. Sleep soon overtook him as he prayed he would get his best friend back.

* * *

><p>The next morning saw a grim change to the castle. Many servants were let go for reasons they did not fully understand though the king and queen did provide them with pensions for their service. Unfortunately that also meant Mikkel and Analise.<p>

"I do apologize for this Analise." Kai said full of guilt. "The king would not give me a specific reason why."

"Its alright Kai." Analise smiled. "Besides we have our pension which should be more than enough to provide for the both of us."

"I feel awful for poor Mikkel." Kai said noting the sad look on the boy as he sat staring out the window. "The princess got along so well with him."

"I really wish there was something I could do, maybe atleast allow Mikkel to stay with the princess." Analise said as she packed her final belongings. "Mikkel are you ready?"

"I'm gonna miss her." Mikkel said trying not to cry. He knew it was all his fault, if only he hadn't ran away when Elsa kissed him. Analise felt her heart ache seeing her son so sad. Part of Analise was enraged that the king would separate two young children like that but then she knew the king had his reasons.

"Can I atleast say goodbye?" Mikkel asked.

"Of course." Kai said putting his hand on Mikkel's back and bringing him to the hallway where Anna was standing with the King and Queen. Mikkel hesitantly moved forward for the fear that Agdar was still mad at him. Mikkel walked up to Anna who was already crying.

"Goodbye Anna." Mikkel said hugging her tightly. Mikkel hated goodbyes, first he had to say goodbye to his father and now his best friends. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Anna cried as tears burned her eyes. Mikkel didn't wanna let go. Anna had always been there to cheer him up with her silly jokes and smile. He finally pulled away to see her eyes red from the irritation of the tears.

"Where is Elsa?" He asked looking for the blonde girl.

"She's in her room, she can't come out I'm afraid." Idun said sadly.

"Not even for a hug?" Mikkel asked choking up. Idun shook her head. Mikkel sighed as he went to Elsa's door and knocked. "Elsa? I'm going now, I'm really gonna miss you. You are my bestest friend in the whole world." Mikkel said lowering his head. He stood there for a few moments waiting for a response but heard none.

_"She really does hate me."_ Mikkel said sadly. Unbeknownst to him Elsa sat on the other side of the door. Her clothes stained with tears so heavy with sadness. She crawled to the door where Mikkel's voice was coming from and placed her hand on it. Just having nearby made her feel safe but now she would never see him again. She wished she could hug him one last time but she would only hurt him.

"Goodbye Mikkel." Elsa said as she broke down from the pain of losing her friend. Mikkel sighed and walked away from the door to face Idun and Agdar.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last night." Agdar said putting his hand on Mikkel's shoulder. "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughters."

"This isn't permanent Mikkel." Idun chimed in. "We will open the gates again one day."

"Farewell your majesties." Analise said as she took Mikkel's hand and walked away with him. Mikkel looked back to see a heartbroken Anna waving to him. He waved back as they stepped outside the castle and doors were closed for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Several years Later.<strong>

Several years after the castle gates had been locked. Mikkel was now becoming a man, puberty struck him as his one chubby face began to shape to a strong jawline. His voice deepened as he grew taller. Muscles began to develop as his chest and shoulders grew broader. His gap in his teeth now filled and his once long hair n9tow cut neatly in a short trim. He had begun an apprenticeship with the royal guard much to the dismay of his mother who was terrified at the thought of her son going into battle. After much persuasion he had gotten her to agree. It was in his blood to be a soldier after all.

"Come on block!" An older muscular man yelled as he swung his wooden training sword down on Mikkel who was bleeding and sweating. The man, Captain Aksel Anders, was a good friend of Soren and agreed to take Mikkel under his tutelage. Royal guards were trained from a young age as they were given the duty of protecting the royal family, a very important job. Only the best were selected and trained. Aside from wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, Mikkel also sought this as an opportunity to get back into the castle. He had never forgotten about Anna and Elsa and he still felt his heart ache whenever he looked at the place which used to be his home. Mikkel caught the wooden sword with his own and shoved it away.

"That is enough for today boy." Aksel said. "We need some work on your blocking."

"But you're so fast!" Mikkel complained. "How can I block those hits?"

"You think the enemy will be any slower?" Aksel asked taking a sip of water and handing the canteen to Mikkel. "They will not stop till you are dead. Besides you are still young, when you grow older your reflexes and strength will naturally increase as well.

"Thank you." Mikkel said as he wiped blood from his nose where Aksel's sword had gotten him.

"We've got a long way to go before you are ready for Basic." Aksel said. Royal Guard Basic was were any selected guard candidates would go though a brutal twelve week program to see who was qualified. After which the guards would be selected and put on duty. Mikkel had no doubts he would succeed as he had warriors blood flowing through his veins.

"I'm hoping dad will help me out up there." Mikkel said looking up to the heavens.

"Your father would be so proud of you." Aksel said. "Hows your mom doin?"

"She's been goin out tryin to meet other guys." Mikkel said. "At first she didn't want to because she felt she was betraying dad if she did. Dad always told her if he died that he didn't want her to be alone for the rest of her life."

"An how do you feel bout it?" Aksel asked.

"I'm all for her meeting someone. Sure no man will ever replace dad but I mean I'm getting older and one day I won't be at home no more. I want to know someone is taking care of mom."

"You ever miss them?" Aksel asked.

"Who?" Mikkel asked.

"The princesses." Aksel said. "I hear you were very close friends with them."

"I was." Mikkel sighed. "I don't know what happened, one day we were playing then the next day the king shut the gates. I do miss Elsa and Anna though, I bet they're absolutely beautiful now."

"You'll see em again lad." Aksel said.

"I don't know if I want to." Mikkel said sadly. He still felt it was his fault Elsa locked herself away.

"And why is that?" Aksel asked.

"We had a little." Mikkel said looking for he right word. "Disagreement before I left and I ever got the chance to say sorry."

"I think after seven damned years she forgive you." Aksel said. "Ah well, her loss. You best be getting home before your mother hangs me by the neck."

"Alright see ya tommorow." Mikkel said laughing.

"Oh one more thing lad!" Aksel called. "If she asks about the bloody nose, tell her you bumped into a pole. I've seen your mothers wrath before and it ain't pretty."

"Haha you got it Aksel." Mikkel said as he walked away towards his home. The pension they had received allowed them to purchase a small cottage on the edge of town. Analise had taken up a job as a florist as she loved flowers. Although she was financially set, it never hurt to get a little extra money. Plus she loved putting together displays of flowers. Mikkel looked back at the castle. He wondered what Anna and Elsa were doing right now, he wondered if Elsa still used her powers. He had respected her wishes to not tell anyone about her powers. He wondered is Elsa still hated him. His heart ached at thinking of the memory and looked away from the castle. Mikkel approached his door and could already smell a delicious stew cooking as he made his way to the door. He walked in to see his mother humming a tune to herself as she used a long wooden spoon to stir a stew.

"Hey mom." Mikkel said walking in. Analise turned to see the heavy bruising and blood on his face.

"Oh baby!" Analise said walking up to him. "What happened to you? What is Aksel? I swear I'll tear off his testicles!"

"MOM!" Mikkel said horrified. "It wasn't him, I just bumped into a wall is all."

"Right, a 'wall'" Analise said rolling her eyes. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"Oh come on mom, its royal guard training! Its inevitable I'm gonna get roughed up a bit. Besides I am not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself." Mikkel said.

"You never stop being a mother." Analise said. "Come have some dinner."

"I'd be happy to oblige." Mikkel said taking a bowl and pouring some stew into hit. He sat down with his mother as two ate dinner together.

"Did you meet anyone?" Mikkel asked taking a drink of water.

"No, I don't feel the click I did with your father when I meet someone." Analise said. "He was one of a kind. Have you met any nice girls?"

"No and I don't want to." Mikkel said.

"Oh Mikkel you are such a handsome young man, I'm sure many young women would love to be with you." Analise said.

"The last woman I let into my life shut the door in my face and never spoke to me again." Mikkel said referring to Elsa.

"Oh honey I know its hard but you have to move on. It's been seven years!" Analise said. Leaving Elsa and Anna had left Mikkel severe emotional damage. Analise remembered hearing him cry at night calling for Elsa and Anna.

"No, I don't need any woman in my life." Mikkel said sternly. "Beside you mom."

"Oh honey no one wants to go through life alone." Analise said.

"Well maybe I'm the first one." Mikkel said as he finished his stew. "I'm gonna go wash up and head to bed. Do you need help with the dishes?"

"No I got it." Analise said as Mikkel walked upstairs to a bath room. He grabbed some sponges and towels and soaked them in warm water. He then rubbed them up and down his body removing blood, sweat, and dirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and swear he saw his father. It was uncanny how identical the two of them looked. Mikkel threw the dirty towels and sponges in a basket as he dunked his head underwater to wash his hair. He was glad he got it cut shorter as it was less of a hassle to clean. He threw on a nightgown and walked to his room. He sat there for who knows how long just staring at the ceiling. On his nightstand he had the ball Elsa gave to him several years ago. He cherished it more than anything. That's when he decided enough was enough, he had to see her again. Just to apologize. He silently got out of bed and changed into running clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mikkel could not believe he was about to do this. Breaking into the castle? He would surely be shot on sight but he could not live in guilt like this anymore. He had to apologize, even if it meant his life. He threw off his nightgown and changed into a pair of leather pants and a silk long sleeve shirt. He threw a rope and weight into his sack. He put on his boots and silently left the building. He looked at the time and saw it was two in the morning. Everyone would be sleeping making it easier for him to do this. He ran out the door and made his way to the castle. The streets were mostly dead minus the taverns which still have a few drunken men inside and the night watch security teams who patrolled the perimeter of the castle. Mikkel through a hood on as he walked towards the castle. How was he going to get past these damn guards? He would literally be shot on the spot if he broke into castle grounds and got caught. He thought back to when he was a child and struggled to remember where Elsa's room was and if there were any secret passages. He then realized Elsa's room was right on the front of the castle near the gates. Her one window overlooking the bridge. Damn that only complicated things! There was no way he could get in through the window without being seen. He looked and saw six guards guarding the gates that had not been opened in several years. He cursed at his luck. Going in from the inside was shot cause he would never make it past these guards. He scanned for other ways in when he spotted a chimney near Elsa's room.

"Hmmm." He pondered. It would be a long shot and most likely he would not fit or he would be incinerated if there was a fire going but he saw no smoke rising so he must be in the clear. He scanned the rooftops again and saw a path that led right to the chimney. Yes it would work provided he didn't slip and fall to his death. He walked to the dock and looked at the water and silently jumped in. He quickly looked to see if the noise alerted any guards. He was content to see no one had noticed the disturbance in the water. He silently swam to the side of the castle which face the open ocean. He came to the wall and looked to see any guards. He then realized how smooth the wall was. There was no way he could climb up it. Damn! He then remembered the rope he had with him. He pulled it out and tied one end to a weight. He then looked up at the wall which was a good twenty to thirty feet up. He gulped as he wound up and threw the rope with all his might praying to God that no guard would see or hear. He looked up to see that the rope had gone over a rod that was facing out and came back down. Mikkel pumped his fists in success as the weight end landed next to him. He anchored the weight end placing it underneath a boulder that was underwater. Mikkel came back out and tugged on the rope to see if it was secure. He took a deep breath, no going back now. He began to climb up the rope as it strained under his weight. The wet surface of the rope made it very difficult for Mikkel to get a good grip but he was strong and was able to haul himself up. When he reached the top he looked to see if any guards were in the area. He took his dagger and cut the rope so no one would see it and get suspicous. He eyed the chimney and began to walk across the rooftops. He felt his heart stop as he almost slipped and fell when he jumped from rooftop to the other.

"Shit shit shit!" He whispered as he tried to reestablish his balance. Once he found his center he stabilized and was able to stand still.

"What the hell was I thinking?" He said to himself. "She better talk with all the trouble I'm going through." Mikkel slowly walked on the uneven surface taking care not to slip. He was about to step when he heard a voice yelling.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE!? A loud voice demanded.

"Fuck!" Mikkel cursed realizing he was busted. He waited to be detained but opened his eyes and saw no one there.

"It's just me sir!" Another younger voice said. Mikkel looked over the edge and saw two guards talking with one another.

"What's your business here?" The older guard asked.

"I'm here to relieve your watch sir." The younger one said. Mikkel let out the breath he was holding as he realized the guards hadn't seen him. He was going to have a heart attack at this rate! Mikkel continued to make his way across the rooftops till he arrived at the chimney.

"Please let me fit!" He said. If it was too small he had gone through all this trouble for nothing. He looked down to see it was rather wide. Yes it would work! Now onlyl one problem remained.

There was about a twelve foot drop.

Mikkel sighed as he swung his legs in and placed his hands against the wall. He slowly spider crawled down as he felt a very cold draft. This was definitely Elsa's room. Elsa awoke as she heard sounds coming from her fireplace. She shot up and looked and saw ash and dirt falling down. She felt her heart freeze. Was this another assassin? She shivered in fear as she stuck her arm out ready to defend herself.

"Son of a bitch!" She heard a voice say as a man fell to the bottom of the fireplace covered in ash and soot. He coughed violently as he crawled out.

"STAY BACK!" Elsa cried as a blast of ice fired from her hand towards the man. Mikkel saw this and quickly rolled to the side. He looked back at where it came from and saw her. His eyes widened as he looked at her, she was a woman now and absolutely beautiful. He long hair flowing down her shoulders, her pale skin shining in the moonlight, and those gorgeous blue eyes like the sea.

"Elsa?" He said as his heart began to beat faster and faster. The little girl he played with as a child now a beautiful young woman.

"How do you know my name? Please don't hurt me!" She cried as she backed into the corner terrified.

"I would never hurt you Elsa. Don't you recognize me?" Mikkel asked as Elsa eyed him up and down. She saw the green eyes, the brown hair, the goofy smile.

"M-Mikkel?" Elsa said not believing who was standing in front of her. "Is that you?"

"Yes." He said warmly as he walked toward her. Elsa squeaked as she backed off further.

"Don't touch me!" She said. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Elsa please." Mikkel said. Elsa looked at the man she grew up with. His shoulders broad and his arms strong. His face now chiseled with a strong jawline. Mikkel slowly put his hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"You've grown so beautiful." He said smiling. "You look like an angel." Elsa closed her eyes as his hand went on her shoulder. She slowly opened them to see she did not freeze or hurt him. The two looked into each others eyes until Mikkel couldn't take it anymore.

"I missed you so much!" He cried as he drew her into a hug. Elsa was caught off guard as this was the first hug she received in several years. Elsa was at first horrified to be touching him and tried to squirm away but then found that the warmness radiating off of him brought comfort to her. Elsa threw her arms tightly around him as she began to cry into his shoulder. Mikkel finally felt hat hole in his heart be filled once more.

"I'm so sorry Mikkel." Elsa cried. "I wanted you to stay but I'm too dangerous!"

"You are not dangerous Elsa." He said placing his hand gently on her cheek. The two stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours as Elsa remembered what happened the last time she saw him. She had kissed him, her first kiss. She looked up to him now as he held her in his strong arms. For the first time in several years, Elsa felt free of her fears. Without warning she leaned into him and gave him a deep kiss. Mikkel opened his eyes in surprise as he felt her cool thin lips against his. When she pulled away she looked back at him.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked.

"For what?" Elsa replied.

"I though you shut me out because I ran away when you kissed me." Mikkel said. Elsa felt horrible upon hearing this.

"No, Mikkel you were so good to me, I could never stay mad at you." Elsa said placing her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Elsa had always had strong feelings for him. More than a friend, she wondered if he felt the same way.

"Mikkel?" Elsa asked. "Do you love me?"

"Elsa I-" Mikkel said. "Yes I love you as a friend but I think you are usin-" He tried to say as Elsa kissed him again. This time he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back. Mikkel fell back towards the wall as Elsa pressed herself against him. Mikkel could feel her breasts pushing against him. He ran his hands up and down her back. Elsa had been deprived of human contact for so long she practically threw herself at him.

"_This is so wrong! So wrong! She's my friend!"_ He told himself. Then why did it feel so right? He was unsure as Elsa pushed him back so he was laying down. Her hands rubbing against his chiseled chest and shoulders as Mikkel ran his hands across her legs and waist. She pulled back and opened her eyes and stared into his.

"Elsa I don't know about this." He said truthfully.

"About what?" She asked.

"What we are doing!" Mikkel said. "You're my friend! I can't be doing that kind of stuff with you.

"That's all I am? A friend?" Elsa asked disappointed as she got off of him

"Well yeah I mean, wait did you think?" Mikkel asked as he saw the heartbroken look on Elsa's face._ Aw shit!_

"You mean after all the time we shared together and how we just kissed I'm only a friend?" Elsa said starting to cry. Being a young teenage girl she had no idea what love was.

"Elsa listen, I really do care about you but this is the first time in seven years I've seen you!" Mikkel said.

"You bastard!" Elsa cried throwing her slipper at him. "Why would you lead me on like that?"

"Are you kidding me right now! You slammed the door in my face!" Mikkel countered. Though he did agree it was wrong of him to continue kissing her like that.

"I did that to protect you!" Elsa cried.

"Protect me from what?" He asked.

"ME!" Elsa cried sending a blast of ice around. The ice struck Mikkel in the chest and blew him back into the wall. Luckily for Mikkel the blast of ice missed his heart but still struck close to it. Elsa froze in absolute terror at what she had done. She collapsed to the floor when she saw the terrified look on Mikkel's face as he struggled to get up.

"Oh my-Mikkel, I-I-I!" Elsa tried to say as she felt her world growing darker and darker.

"I see now." Mikkel said struggling to get up. "This is why you were scared." The doors burst open as Agdar and Idun entered. Agdar had his sword drawn ready to take down the man who tried to hurt his daughter.

"AHH!" He yelled as he swung his blade down at Mikkel who quickly rolled out of the way.

"Papa STOP!" Elsa cried but Agdar was too focused on killing Mikkel. Mikkel got up as Agdar swung his sword again. Mikkel grabbed a fireplace poker and brought it up to intercept the sword. Agdar glared at Mikkel who pushed with all his might. He finally got a good look at the mans's face. There was only one man he knew with such a face and skill with a sword.

"Soren?" He said as dropped his sword to the ground backing up. Idun was holding Elsa as she looked up to see the man believed to be Soren glare back.

"No not Soren your highness." Mikkel said.

"Mikkel? Impossible!" Agdar said upon realizing who it was."How did you get in?"

"That does not matter as I am on my way out." Mikkel said as he walked out the door. He was stopped by Idun who grabbed his shoulder.

"Why did you break in? you could have been killed by the guards!" Idun asked.

"I knew you two wouldn't let me in and I needed to see my best friend." Mikkel said looking back at Elsa who was still terrified at what she did to him. "I am going now."

"Wait Mikkel!" Elsa cried. Mikkel did not turn around as he left the castle.

This time forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mikkel exited the castle feeling very cold. It must have been that blast of ice. It wasn't just physical coldness he felt, it was mental coldness as well. Almost as if everything that brought him joy in life was destroyed. The way he just left Elsa there left no regret in his heart. That ice definitely had done something to him. Inwardly he wished he could feel bad about what just happened but he just couldn't. He was sure their friendship was over for good now. He knew this was a bad idea. He slowly walked to his house with a deep frown on his face. Elsa could not stop shaking, she had just hurt her best friend! This is why she had to be locked up, she was a danger to everyone!

"Elsa what happened?" Idun asked her shaking daughter.

"I-I hurt him." Elsa said crying.

"Shhh its okay love." Idun said cradling her frightened daughter. "Tell me what happened."

"H-He came in through the chimney. I thought it was another assassin so I shot ice at him because I was scared. When I recognized him he gave me a hug and I kissed him, I don't know why I did but I just did. We got into an argument and I accidently shot him with my ice." Elsa whimpered. Idun wondered if her ice blast had affected Mikkel in a negative way as he was very cold and harsh when he left the castle. Idun did feel a heavy set of guilt, perhaps it was wrong to make Mikkel leave, he was so close with Elsa and Anna.

"Was he hurt?" Agdar asked coming over.

"No, well I don't know, he got up okay." Elsa said quivering. "He hates me now."

"Oh Elsa he doesn't hate you." Agdar said. "If anything I am to blame for this. I was the one who relieved his mother of service."

"Maybe we could get them back in here." Idun said. "Even if he can't see Elsa he was also good company for Anna."

"We will see." Agdar said. Mikkel entered his house and threw his sack on the armchair. He was angry, angry at Elsa's parents for separating them. Angry at her for yelling at him.

"UHHH!" He yelled slamming his fists on the wall. He looked up to see the portrait of his late father staring back down at him. It was like looking in a mirror.

"I could use your help now dad." Mikkel said. "This whole thing is messed up." Mikkel sighed again as he walked upstairs to his bed where he could not find peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mikkel?" Analise called for her son. Mikkel groaned and rolled over his bed to see that the rays of sunlight now penetrated his window. His eyes were heavy and tired from lack of sleep.<p>

"What?" He asked aggravated and cranky.

"Watch your tone young man!" Analise scolded noting her sons tone of voice. "Aksel is here and want to speak with you."

"Tell him to come back later!" Mikkel said as he pulled the cover over his head.

"Mikkel get out of bed now!" Analise yelled pulling the sheets off of him. "You are almost a grown man and I still have to wake you up!"

"UGH!" He groaned as he swung his legs out of bed and rubbed his eyes. What the hell did Aksel want that he woke him up this early? Mikkel put on a shirt and walked downstairs to see Aksel sitting at the table sipping a mug of coffee.

"Good mornin lad." Aksel said taking a sip.

"What do you want?" Mikkel asked yawning.

"Well, first off I wanna tell you to go to bed earlier." Aksel said. "Second, the Kingdom of Corona has suggested a cooperative training school with Arendelle and Coronian royal guards. The ship leaves this evening."

"Corona?" Mikkel asked. "How long will I be gone?"

"About six weeks, it is a week's journey there and back and you will spend four weeks training with Corona royal guards." Aksel said. "It is not mandatory and whether or not you want to go is totally up to you." Mikkel pondered it, a chance to leave Arendelle and explore a bit but would his mother allow it?

"I'll be okay Mikkel, you're young, this is your chance to see the world." Analise said smiling.

"Right, I'll go, what time do I need to be at the docks at?" Mikkel asked.

"Four o clock and not a minute later." Aksel said as he began to walk out the door. Mikkel looked at the clock and saw he had five hours to get there.

"I guess I better start packing." Mikkel said as he walked upstairs. He went into his room and opened his drawers and pulled out what he needed. He grabbed three sets of clothes, his pipe and tobacco(Which he hid from his mother), his practice sword, and his personal pistol. His mother had flipped out at him being given a personal pistol but it was required for all apprentices. He threw it all in his seabag and closed it up. He walked back downstairs to see a sad look on his mothers face.

"Mom?" He asked walking up to her.

"I'm sorry." She said with a small tear. "Its just this is the first time you are going away."

"I can stay here if yo-" He began to say.

"No, its good that you are out seeing the world, beside you'll be back in six weeks." She said. "Do you want lunch before you go?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Mikkel said as his mother got to work preparing his favorite stew. She pulled out two plates as the two sat down for a meal together. Analise was conflicted to say the least, she did want her son to explore the world but she knew how dangerous the sea was. Being on a ship for a full week with no land in sight. What if the ship sunk? What about pirates?

"So are you nervous?" Analise asked taking a spoonful of stew.

"No, not really." Mikkel said. Analise could tell he was upset about something, call it a mothers intuition.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You seem upset." Analise said.

"It's nothing." Mikkel said sighing. He didn't want to talk about it but after all, his mother was someone he could trust, plus he would feel much better if he talked to someone about it. "I just got into a fight with Elsa." Upon hearing Elsa's name his mother dropped her spoon.

"Did you say Elsa?" His mother asked shocked.

"Yes." Mikkel said.

"But how? I thought the gates were locked?" She said.

"Yeah about that, I kinda broke in." Mikkel said shyly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Analise cried nearly throwing the table over. "You broke into to the CASTLE? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I-" Mikkel began to say.

"Thats right, you didn't think!" Analise yelled putting her fingers on her forehead. "Oh Mikkel you could have been killed or arrested!"

"I know!" Mikkel cried. "I know that, but I was tired of living like this. I was tired of losing my best friend without reason! I was tired of going to sleep every night thinking I did something wrong and that she hated me!"

"Oh Mikkel." Analise said hugging her son. "I know its hard but it is what it is."

"Well it doesn't matter now, she struck me." Mikkel said darkly.

"WHAT?" Analise asked going into momma bear mode. "Are you okay?"

"I went into her room and I gave her a hug cause I missed her." Mikkel began to say. "She hugged me back and then she-"

"She what?" Analise asked.

"She-" Mikkel sighed not knowing how to say the next part. "She asked if I loved her."

"Well do you?" Analise asked.

"Of course not, I mean I love her as a friend but I do not have any romantic feelings towards her." Mikkel said. Analise frowned, she knew Mikkel was hiding the truth.

"What happened next?" Analise asked. Mikkel knew this next part was going to be even rougher to say.

"She kissed me and I kissed back, I knew it was wrong of me to kiss back but for some reason I did." Mikkel confessed. "After the kiss she accused me of leading her on and we got into a huge fight."

"Mikkel, I raised you better than that to lead someone on!" Analise said disappointed in her son's actions.

"I know mom, its just I hadn't seen her in so long, and you should have seen how beautiful she has gotten." Mikkel said. "It doesnt matter now though, I am done with her."

"Why?" Analise asked.

"She struck me with her ice." Mikkel said.

"What do you mean ice? I thought you said she struck you?" Analise asked very confused. Mikkel than remembered his mother had no idea that Elsa had powers.

"Listen mom you can't tell anyone this but Elsa was born with ice and snow powers." Mikkel said. "I don't know how or why but she does."

"Ice powers?" Analise asked not buying it.

"I'm telling the truth mom, thats why the gates got closed and we got kicked out. She didn't know how to control them and the King didn't want anyone getting hurt." Mikkel said. "I don't know what I can do to prove it but you have to believe me." Analise frowned, she still wasn't buying it but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The king never did give a reason when he shut the gates and she often remembered ice crawling across the walls in the castle.

"And she hit you with those?" Analise asked.

"Yes." Mikkel said bringing his hand up to his chest. Analise walked over to her son and put her hand on his chest and noticed how icy it was to the touch.

"Does it hurt?" Analise asked.

"No, its just very cold. I'll live." Mikkel said looking at the time. "Well looks like its time for me to head out."

"Be safe my son." Analise said wrapping Mikkel in her arms and holding him tight. "Don't worry about Elsa, it will all work out."

"Thanks mom, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Analise said as Mikkel made his way to the door and walked outside. The breeze struck him with the aroma of fresh dirt and grass. He looked back to see his mother waving to him. He waved back and made his way to the docks. Analise felt something tugging at her heart, she did not have a good feeling about this. She silently prayed her son would be okay. Once he was away from his house he took out his pipe and pressed some tobacco into it. He used a match to light it and took a puff and savored the sweet aroma as he blew it out his nostrils. He entered the city limits as he saw people going about their everyday activities. He looked at the castle and his chest burned from the cold within him, he was never going there again. He turned his head and saw the docks where a large ship was waiting for him. He saw the other apprentices boarding the ship and made his way over. His footsteps echoed as his heavy boots struck the wood beneath him while he walked up that plank to board the ship. He could see sailors screaming and cursing as they prepared the sails for the voyage.

"Mikkel my boy!" Mikkel turned to see Aksel walking over. "Glad to see you made it."

"You thought I wouldn't show?" Mikkel asked.

"Knowing your mother I was sure she wouldn't let you out of her sight." Aksel chuckled. "Bless her dear soul."

"Where should I put my stuff?" Mikkel asked.

"Come, I will show you to your quarters below deck." Aksel said slapping his hand against Mikkel's back. The sheer force of the slap almost causing Mikkel to double over. The two went below deck where the other apprentices were putting their things on their hammocks. Mikkel recognized a few of them but said nothing as most of these apprentices were sons of nobles and dukes. They had been handed everything and would often ostracize Mikkel for being a peasent. Mikkel ignored them knowing the blood in his veins was far greater than the blood of the nobles.

"Ah the peasent is coming!" One of the apprentices called out. He was the son of Duke Anders, a very powerful noble who served under King Agdar's council. Mikkel growled as he clenched his fists.

"Easy lad." Aksel said.

"Tell me Micky." The apprentice called out using the nickname Mikkel absolutely hated. "How was it you afforded this trip? Did your mother sell herself for prostitution?" Upon hearing his mother be slandered by these bastards Mikkel pushed Aksel's hand away and stormed over to the apprentice.

"Uh oh, I think we made him cry-" The apprentice said as Mikkel swung his fist directly into the apprentices nose. Mikkel heard a satisfying pop as the boy fell down and held onto his nose which now had blood spurting out of it. Mikkel walked over to the boy and placed his foot on his chest.

"You may be the son of Duke Anders, a man who sits at a desk all day. But I am the son of Soren Erikson, the finest warrior in northern Europe. So believe me when I say I have no problem breaking your neck next." Mikkel said darkly. The boy looked up at Mikkel in horror. Aksel was shocked, Mikkel was normally very even tempered and calm. "Anyone else got something to say?" The other apprentices quickly turned around and went about their business knowing Mikkel wasn't messing around.

"Damn lad." Aksel said.

"They insulted my mother, he's lucky I didn't gut him." Mikkel growled. Aksel could not believe Mikkel's behavior.

"Something bothering you lad? You seem upset." Aksel asked.

"It's nothing." Mikkel said said as he walked up to the deck to see the ship take off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The ship set sail and cast off from the docks. Mikkel stood on the deck leaning against the railing puffing on his pipe. He had never been on a ship before and personally the thought of being in the middle of the ocean kind of scared him. If the ship went down they would be stuck on lifeboats for weeks! He shook these thoughts from his head as a salty breeze blew into his face. Arendelle shrunk as the ship sailed farther and farther away. He stumbled a bit as the sea rocked the ship back and forth. He was not used to this and he felt like he was going to be sick. He put out his pipe and went to the mess to get something to eat. He walked the steps and headed to the mess. He went and grabbed some bread and meat which he put on his plate. He went and sat in a nearby chair, the mess was mostly empty at this hour so he had the whole table to himself. He went to bite the bread and found it to be very salty and hard. He grunted as he tried to chew the hard food enough times so he could swallow it. He then moved onto the meat which was very tasteless and chewy. He savagely tore at it grunting and growling as he tried to bite off a chunk. After he finished eating he headed down to his hammock and jumped on. He took his shirt off and used it to cover his eyes as he snuggled into his bed. The rocking of the ship soon rocked him off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" Mikkel screamed as ice struck his chest. He looked down to see ice covering his chest, it was so cold it froze his very soul. He slowly looked up to see Elsa staring at him maliciously.<p>

"I hate you!" She screamed as she fired more ice at him. Mikkel tried to move but the ice in his chest had frozen his body. The ice struck his arms and legs and he screamed out in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mikkel yelled as the ice burned his skin. Elsa walked up and aimed her hand right at his face.

"Die." She said as an icicle shot out of her hand right to his face.

"AHHH!" Mikkel screamed as he shut his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by darkness. He blinked again and he was able to make out his surroundings.

"Just a bad dream." He said waking up. He grabbed his shirt and headed to the deck. There was no way he was going back to sleep after that. He grabbed his pipe and tobacco and came up to the deck where the moon was shining brightly across the night sky. The sea was calm almost as if it was a mirror. Mikkel quickly lit his pipe and took a puff, the smoke filled his mouth as he blew out again. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Can't sleep?" Mikkel jumped and almost dropped it into the water as he turned to see Aksel leaning against the main mast smoking on his own pipe.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Mikkel said annoyed.

"All part of the training lad." Aksel said. "What are you doin up at this hour?"

"First time on a ship, don't sleep very well." Mikkel lied.

"Then what was that infernal scream I heard a few minutes ago?" Aksel asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh I uh- stubbed my toe on the wall." Mikkel lied again.

"If you say so lad." Aksel said. "You know I can tell yer lying to me right?"

"Why would you ever think that?" Mikkel asked nervously.

"Your father always gulped loudly when he would lie, the trait has been passed on I see." Aksel said.

"Fine you got me." Mikkel said.

"Whats troublling you?" Aksel asked. Mikkel explained to Aksel the whole incident with Elsa in the castle.

"You broke into the castle?" Aksel yelled.

"Listen, I was just-" Mikkel said annoyed.

"And didn't get caught? I'm impressed!" Aksel said laughing smacking Mikkel on the shoulder. "Seriously though, you risked your life to see her again?"

"I didn't really risk my life." Mikkel said.

"Lad, if a guard saw you sneaking around on the rooftops he would have shot then and asked questions later. You could have slipped and fallen, one of the hounds might have sniffed you out and ripped you to shreds. You took a very big risk and all just to see her?"

"She was my friend." Mikkel said emphasizing the word was.

"Oh come on lad, yer acting like a sore lady." Aksel said.

"No I am not, she could have killed me." Mikkel said. "Damn her and her parents to hell."

"Mikkel!" Aksel yelled.. "What yer sayin is treason!"

"Her parents kicked me and my mother out without any good reason after my father defended them for twenty years! Elsa then hits me in the chest with her-"Mikkel said before realizing Aksel didn't know of her powers. "Fist!"

"Oh come on? A teenage girl managed to almost kill you? I thought you were tougher than that!" Aksel said.

"You know why am I even talking to you?"" Mikkel said throwing his arms up. "It's always something wrong I do-

"Quiet." Aksel said.

"No, don't you tell me to be-" Mikkel said as Aksel moved his massive hand over Mikkel's mouth so that all was heard was a series of muffles.

"No I'm serious." Aksel said as he squinted his eyes into the distance. He could see another ship under the moonlight. He quickly pulled out his scope and took a closer look. The ship looked relatively normal other than the fact it was headed straight for them. Aksel rose his scope to the mast expecting an Arendelle or Corona flag. But instead he saw...

"Pirates." Aksel whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Mikkel asked.

"Get your weapons ready and wake the hold!" Aksel yelled. "I'll get the captain!"

"Aksel what the hell is going on?" MIkkel asked.

"Pirates." Aksel said not turning as he sprinted to the captains quarters.

* * *

><p>""So you mean to tell me nobody saw him?" Agdar asked this captain of the guard.<p>

"No your highness." The guard said. "There is no trace he was ever even here. No footprints, no tools left behiind or nothing."

"He's his fathers son alright." Agdar said.

"Should we go get him?" The captain asked.

"No." Agdar said.

"Your highness, breaking into the castle, especially the room of a princess is a serious crime." The captian said.

"I am am well aware of that captain." Agdar said. "Mikkel would never hurt my daughter, the only reason he broke in was to see her again. They were very good friends as children." Around the corner, a young slender woman of only fifteen listened closely to her fathers conversation.

"Mikkel was here? And no one told me?" Anna said to herself. She had a crush on Mikkel when she was younger. She could only imagine how he looked now. Strong, tall, fair, with broad shoulders and big muscles with dreamy eyes. She brushed her forearm on her head as she closed her eyes and imagined him riding on a horse and carrying her off into the distance. Well to be fair, she thought that about every guy she saw. She was so tire of living like this, isolated with no friends. Her two closest friends, Elsa and Mikkel, no longer came to see her anymore.

"Anna?" Anna quickly snapped out of her trance and turned to see her mother behind her.

"Oh mama!" Anna said. "I didn't see you there!"

"Anna were you spying on your father again?" Idun asked.

"I'm sorry mama I'm just so bored!" Anna cried. "I have no one to talk to! You and papa are always working, Elsa never comes out anymore and Mikkel is gone!" Idun felt sorry that her daughter had to live like this. "And I heard Mikkel was here last night and NO ONE told me!"

"Anna he broke into Elsa's room and scared her." Idun said. "It's not like we invited him in."

"He broke into Elsas room?" Anna said. "Couldn't he get arrested for that?"

"Yes, he was not very mature on that part." Idun said.

"He broke in here and risked his life just to see her?" Anna said. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard! I wish some handsome prince would do that for me!"

"Oh dear the gates won't be closed forever." Idun said.

"You've been saying that for ten years now." Anna said starting to cry.. "I'll be an ugly old lady by the time the gates open and no man will want me!"

"Anna-" Idun said reaching for her daughter who just turned and ran away. Idun felt her heart breaking. This was't fair to Elsa or Anna, this was no way for a child to live. They had to open up the gates, she couldn't stand to see her daughters so miserable anymore. She would open up the gates.

No matter what.

* * *

><p>"General quarters! All hands on deck!" Captain Josef yelled as the cannons on the decks were armed and aimed. Dozens of sailors ran to get muskets and pistols as the pirate ship got closer and closer. Mikkel and Aksel were below deck grabbing their armor and weapons<p>

"Time to see if you paid attention to what I taught you." Aksel said loading his pistol. The two ran above deck as Captain Josef watched the enemy ship. Once it was in range he gave the order.

"FIRE!" He yelled. All fifteen cannons on the port side fired creating a ripple in the calm water beneath them. The cannons zipped across the water and made contact with the pirate ship resulting in an explosion of wood and bodies. No sooner as they fired the pirates retaliated with their own cannons. The deck exploded into a shower of splinters and shrapnel as several men were shredded apart from the debris and three more were blown in half. Mikkel was knocked to the deck as the explosions rocked the ships. The pirates used this to their advantage as they pulled up beside the ship and began to board. The pirates swung across on ropes with pistols firing and swords swinging as royal sailors were killed. Mikkel got up to see a pirate with a long red beard run at him like a wild animal. The pirate swung his blade down as Mikkel blocked it. The two exchanged swords as the pirate delivered a hook to Mikkel's face and sent the boy to the floor. Mikkel looked up to see the pirate raising his sword for the final blow. Mikkel cursed as his life as about to end till he was the right side of the pirates face light up in a bloody explosion. He looked to see Aksel with his smoking pistol raised.

"Get up lad!" Aksel yelled as he drove his sword through another pirate. Mikkel got up and ran to Aksel and stood back to back with him as they cut down enemies. Mikkel was in locomotive mode as his instinct told him kill or be killed. Blood and bodies covered the deck as the pirates continued their assault. A large pirate with dual swords ran at Mikkel. Mikkel quickly rolled to the side as the giant swung. Mikkel used his momentum to bring himself back up and kicked the back of the giant's knees causing the pirate to fall to his knees. Mikkel the swung with all his might at the giant's neck. His neck was so thick the blade got stuck halfway through and Mikkel had to kick the man off his sword. The man fell to the ground choking on his own blood and his head fell to the side. The battle was going poorly, half the men on the ship were dead or dying and the savage pirates continued their onslaught showing no mercy. The smell of gunpowder and dead bodies filled the air as screams and explosions filled the night sky. Captain Josef had been killed and his head was being held by the pirate captain who let out a savage barbaric roar. Mikkel looked down the deck to see a pirate with a large flaming torch heading for the stairwell below deck. Mikkel realized he was heading for the gunpowder! If it got lit up the entire ship would be destroyed. Mikkel pulled out his pistol and fired and hit the pirate in the arm. The pirate yelled but continued on to the hold. Mikkel reloaded and fired again and this time struck the pirate right in the chest. The man stumbled back and used whatever strength he had to hurl himself into the hold in a suicidal kamikaze like attack. Mikkel's eyes widened as time seemed to slow down. The ship began to glow bright as the wood on the deck expanded and exploded sending thousands of splinters into the men causing them to shred to pieces. The explosion engulfed the middle of the ship and made its way towards the stern and bow.

"RUN!" Aksel screamed as he and Mikkel ran to the bow as fast as they could. The mast blew in half and came crashing down on the deck smashing a dozen men. Mikkel jumped just as the explosion engulfed the rest of the ship. He closed his eyes as he felt the cold water splash around him.

The last thing he remembered was the seawater filling his lungs.

**Read and review my minions**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**josh: I have never seen that movie, thanks for the advice though**

**I really appreciate all your reviews the more reviews I have the faster I can update**

After a week and a half the port at Corona waited for the Arendelle ship but their wait was for naught. Both Arendelle and Corona had sent out their navies to find the lost ship after it never arrived at Corona. A Corona ship sailed slowly across the foggy waters as it kept a look out for the lost ship.

"Keep your eyes open!" The captain yelled as he observed the water for any sign of wreckage. He hoped that the ship simply got lost and was on its way back to Corona but deep down he knew that was not the case.

"Captain I see something off the starboard side!" The man in the crow's nest yelled. The captain ran to the starboard side and saw floating planks of wood and barrels. He frowned, this could be any shipwreck. He needed proof is was from Arendelle. The ship continued to move through the field of debris until it came across a very disgusting powerful smell.

"Oh dear Lord!" One of the mates yelled holding his nostrils. "What is that?"

"Bodies." The captain said as he looked and saw dozens of floating rotting corpses. An occasional seabird picking at the corpse. A body floated past and the captain looked to see the unmistakable flag of Arendelle.

"This is it, the lost ship." The captain said bowing his head in respect for the fallen sailors.

"Captain we have a live on!" A sailor yelled as two men attempted to haul in a tall bloodied man. The captain ran over to the man who was cold and soaked with water and blood. He struggled to breathe as he coughed up seawater.

"Bring this man some water and bandages!" The captain yelled as a sailor ran to fetch some water. The captain brought it to the man's lips which were cracked and dried up from dehydration. He quickly grabbed the water and chugged it down viciously. The man than poured the rest over his face rehydrating his dried skin.

"What is your name?" The captain asked.

"Pirates." The man said weakly. "Damned Black Sun pirates." The man said again before fainting.

* * *

><p>"How many people were aboard that ship?" Agdar asked the admiral of the navy Admiral Johanssen. The admiral looked at him with a grim expression.<p>

"Thirty sailors plus twenty apprentices." Johanssen said grimly. "Soren's son was on that ship."

"What?" Agdar cried. Mikkel was dead? Impossible! How was Analise going to take this? First her husband, now her only child.

"We did find one survivor." Davis said. "The one who informed us of the attack."

"Can you bring him here?" Agdar asked.

"He is very weak, he survived by a canteen of fresh water and no food for ten days." Johassen said. "It would be best if you went to see him."

"Very well, take me to him." Agdar said as the admiral escorted him to the medical ward. Agdar walked into to see dozens of people sick with flu or broken limbs. Agdar truly did feel sorry for the poor people and wished he could do something. They walked to the end of the room where a wooden door was located.

"He is in here your highness." Johanssen said holding the door open.

"Thank you." Agdar said entering the room. He saw three nurses attending to the man who was sitting upright in a bed sipping a cup of hot tea. The man shivered and stared off into the distance.

"Aksel?" Agdar said recognizing the man. Aksel looked up at him with a haunting stare.

"They took him your highness." Aksel said sadly. "They killed everyone, including Mikkel."

"Who did this Aksel?" Agdar asked.

"Those damned pirates. Black Sun pirates. Came at us from nowhere." Aksel said throwing his tea in anger. "I should have done more!"

"It's okay Aksel you fought well." Agdar said trying to calm the man down.

"Really?" Aksel asked. "Why is it I? A forty year old man is here while a young teenage boy lies dead in the middle of the sea?"

Agdar did not have an answer to that.

* * *

><p>"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Analise screamed. She felt as if her soul and heart were literally burning. To lose your spouse is painful enough but to lose your only child, there truly was no pain like that. She felt her world become clouded in a dark fog and anything that once brought warmth was now frozen over. All she could picture was six year old Mikkel being brutally murdered by some sick bastard and him crying out for her to come save him. No matter how old he got, he would always be her baby boy. She never should have let him leave!<p>

"I'm sorry." Agdar said putting his head down.

"You did this you fucking bastard!" Analise yelled slamming her fists against Agdar's chest. Normally she would have been reprimanded for striking the King but he knew she was not in a right state of mind. He remembered the fear and pain of almost losing Anna, he couldn't imagine what she was feeling. "You piece of fucking shit! If you had just let him stay in the castle this never would have happened! Damn you to hell!"

"Please take this." Idun said giving Analise a bag of gold coins. There had to be thousands of dollars worth in there. Analise slapped the bag ferociously out of Idun's hands.

"I don't want your money!" Analise screamed before choking up. "My son is dead, nothing can make up for that. Leave me." She said curling up into a ball and letting out painful and sorrowful whimpers. Idun reached her hand out to comfort her but Agdar stopped her.

"She needs time to mourn, we will only make it worse." Agdar said. Idun nodded as two left the broken mother. Agdar's heart stung violently, she was right, thisis was his fault. Idun noticed the look on her husband's face.

"She didn't mean it." Idun said holding her husband's hand. "This wasn't your fault."

"I never should have separated Elsa and Mikkel." Agdar said. "How am I going to tell Elsa and Anna?"

"You already had to tell his mother. I will tell the girls." Idun said kissing her husband on the cheek. Aksel sat down holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Soren." Aksel said sadly. "I couldn't save him. Atleast you are with him now." Aksel had regained some of his strength but he was still very sore and weak from ten days of malnutrition. He had lost considerable muscle mass but was still retained his large frame. He couldn't imagine how much Analise was hurting right now. He hoped she didn't do anything bad to herself. He had heard of people killing themselves after losing their child. Upon this realization he suddenly shot up out of his bed. He cringed as his tight aching muscles screamed in protest but his adrenaline began to overpower his pain. He stumbled out of his room and made his way down the hall.

"What are you doing? You need rest!" A nurse called out.

"Not now!" Aksel screamed as he picked up the pace. At the rate he was going it would be hours before he reached Analise. He started to head towards the stables where a large selection of horses were kept. He limped over to the nearest one and mounted it. He found he was took weak to pull himself over so he grabbed an overhanging bar and pulled his lower body onto the horse.

"HYAH!" He yelled kicking the horse. The horse let out a whinny as it ran forward and out the door. The clip clop sound sound of the horses's hooves echoed across the streets. The wind swept past his long hair as he raced forward. The horse continued its sprint across the city until it came to a field littered with cottages. Aksel directed the mammal to the cottage to the left. Once the horse arrived Aksel quickly dismounted and ran to the door.

"Analise? It's me Aksel!" Aksel cried as his body screamed in pain. "Please answer the door!"

No response.

Aksel groaned as he grabbed the door knob and snapped it down with all his strength he went in through the door and scanned the room for Analise. He saw nothing but hear a distinct whimpering. He followed the source of the sound and found a woman curled up into a ball weeping into a small pair of shoes.

"My boy, my precious boy." Analise sobbed.

"Analise?" Aksel asked. "Its Aksel."

"YOU!" Analise yelled looking up into Aksel's face with a death glare. "You were the one who suggested that damn journey! Why are you here and my son isn't?" Aksel was stung heavily by these words but knew Analise didn't mean them. He bent down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring him home. Believe me when I say I wish I could trade places with him." Aksel said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I failed you and Soren." Aksel got up to leave. Analise realized what she said and regretted it.

"Wait." She said weakly.

"Yes?" Aksel asked turning around.

"I'm sorry, could you stay with me for a while?" She asked weakly. Aksel nodded and went over to her and put his arm around her. Analise then threw her head into his chest and released her tears. Aksel was caught off guard at first but he then wrapped his other arm around her head and ran his hand through her hair. Analise just wanted to die, she had nothing left. Her beloved husband and now her precious son had been taken from her.

"It will be okay." Aksel whispered not knowing how to relieve the bereaved mother.

* * *

><p>Idun walked slowly to Anna's room. She decided it was best to tell the girls apart from each other as she knew Elsa would release a massive storm of ice upon hearing this news. Agdar had convinced her that they should each tell one of their daughters much to Idun's protest since Agdar already had to tell Analise but Agdar said they were in this together Idun sighed as she knocked on Anna's door.<p>

"Coming!" Anna said as she danced over to the door humming a tune to herself. She opened the door to see her mother standing there with a sad look on her face. "Mama is something wrong?"

"Can I come in Anna, I need to tell you something." Idun said as Anna guided her into the room. The two sat on a sofa together as Idun figured out how to say what needed to be said. "Anna something terrible has happened."

"What?" Anna asked now getting nervous. "Do you mean not so terrible or absolutely horrible terrible?

"Anna.." Idun said closing her eyes tightly knowing she was about to crush her daughter. "Mikkel is dead." Anna just sat there and stared at her mother with open eyes.

"WHAT?" Anna yelled. "What do you mean he is dead?"

"His ship was attacked by pirates, he did not survive." Idun said taking her daughters hand in her own. "I'm sorry Anna." Anna fell back and collapsed to the ground. She clutched her chest and let out long pained wail of unbearable pain. Her best friend and former crush was dead. Idun wanted to cover her ears as hearing her daughter cry shattered her heart. Idun gave her daughter a deep hug and held her tight hoping she could alleviate some of her daughters pain. Idun knew as bad as this was, Elsa's reaction would be much worse since Elsa and Mikkel had been very close. Idun slowly got up and kissed Anna on the forehead. Agdar could hear Anna's wails from outside her room and closed his eyes and sighed. He knocked on Elsa's doors lightly.

"Elsa I need to talk to you." He said already dreading this. He heard the door unlock and he walked in. He saw his beautiful young daughter staring out the window, the sun reflecting off of her pale face. She turned her blue eyes to her father who looked at her with dread.

"Yes papa?" She asked.

"Elsa, you're an adult now, so I won't try to sugarcoat these things." Agdar said walking over and taking her hand. "Mikkel was on a ship on his way to Corona and they were attacked by pirates."

"IS HE OKAY?" Elsa cried fearing the worst as the temperature in the room dropped significantly.

"Elsa please calm down." Agdar said running his thumb across her hand. "Mikkel did not survive."

"W-ww-hat? B-b-but he can't be!" Elsa said as her eyes watered up. "No YOU'RE LYING!"

"I wish I was Elsa." Agdar said. Elsa let out a loud pained scream as she shot snow and ice across the room covering Agdar in a layer of frost.

"ELSA!" Agdar said as Elsa unleashed her pain through her powers. Agdar ran up and grabbed his daughters hand. "Elsa calm down please!" Upon hearing her fathers voice her ice storm settled. She fell to her knees utterly broken. Agdar moved forward to comfort her but she backed away.

"No, I'll hurt you!" Elsa cried as she curled up into a ball. Agdar slowly walked over to her and hugged her tightly despite how freezing cold she was. She bawled into her father's chest as Agdar did what any father would do for their grieving daughter.

"It's okay Elsa." Agdar said.

"No its not!" She cried. "I l-loved him."

"Oh Elsa." Agdar said not knowing what to say. He knew she was close with Mikkel but he never knew her feelings were that strong for him. Oh how he regretted separating them! "Time heals all wounds."

"No, nothing will ever heal this one!" Elsa cried praying she would just disappear. All she could picture was that goofy smile on Mikkel's face and how now his face was bloodied and dead. Elsa cursed her powers, first she had hurt her sister and now she had hurt Mikkel! She never got a chance to say sorry! She remembered how he would always hold her hand when she got a cut, how he never left her side when she was sick. How he would run and get her a chocolate or a flower when she was sad. He took care of her as a husband would his wife and how did she repay him? By blasting him with her ice.

"Daddy." Elsa said choking up. "I can't do this anymore."

"Don't say that Elsa. Good things come to those who wait." Agdar said. He looked down at his precious daughter and held her tight. He would never let any harm come to his child. He would no sooner die than He held his daughter the entire night as she unleashed her broken heart.

* * *

><p>"Is he alive?"<p>

"Of course he is ya bloody idiot! Why do ya think we hauled him aboard."

"Shut up! He's coming to!"

Mikkel slowly opened his eyes as pain shot up his body. He moaned as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his back. He looked to see his hands covered in bruises. his memories came rushing back.

"SHIT! AKSEL!" Mikkel yelled as he struggled to stand up but fell back down. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Easy lad, ye had quite a battle back there!" A man with a salty hoarse voice said. Mikkel froze as he slowly raised his head to see...

"PIRATES!" He screamed!

**Poor Analise,Anna, and Elsa. I tried to show Elsa's father as a more loving figure as many fics depict him as an abusive jag off. **

**LegendofTommorow and DarkFairy77: I really appreciate your guyses or girlses indept reviews. Its why I was able to update so fast today. Keep on reviewing my minions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mikkel cursed his luck. He knew what pirates did to prisoners, he would have been better off dead. He scrambled to his feet and and grabbed a nearby plank.

"BACK OFF!" He yelled swinging the plank at the pirates who slowly backed off. Mikkel took a closer look and saw these did not look like the barbaric men attacking him before. These pirates seemed better groomed and much less intimidating.

"Easy laddie." A fat man came up to him. "We ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Hurt me? YOU JUST BLEW UP MY DAMN SHIP!" Mikkel cried. The pirates had a look of confusion on their faces. The crowd than parted as a tall man with a peg leg walked up. He wore a black hat with a long orange beard. He wore a long leather coat and carried a long sword. A long pipe stuck out of his mouth filling the air with a sweet aroma. Mikkel assumed this man to be the captain.

"Ye seem to be confusing us with the Black Suns." The captain said. The Black Sun pirates were infamous as they were bloodthirsty. Cannibalistic uncivilized savages who did not even spare women or children. The world may not always get along but all the nations came together when it came to the threat of the Black Suns.

"You meet one pirate you've met them all." Mikkel growled.

"Ye really think we are like the others?" The captain said turning to his men. "Look at us! We barely have the weapons to put up a fight! We are all of us exiles, banished from our homelands for crimes we did not commit." Mikkel did notice they carried old rusty swords and their pistols looked quite beat up. Come to think of it, this ship looked like it was barely holding together.

"I was framed by a man who robbed the castle treasury!" A man with a scottish accent called.

"My 'friend' attempted assassination on the King yet I was the one punished!" A man with a french accent called out.

"And meself." The captain said. "I was accused of deserting the British Army and have been hunted down ever since."

"Who are you guys?" Mikkel asked dumbfounded.

"We are the Sea Rangers." The captain said. "We hunt down the Blacks Suns and kill them."

"But you do steal." Mikkel accused.

"We only take what we need since we cannot make port without getting shot at." The captain said. "We never kill unless shot at first."

"You do realize how stupid that sounds right?" Mikkel asked.

"Believe what ye want lad but know this." The captain said. "If we wanted ye dead we would have killed ya already."

"Why did you save me?" Mikkel asked.

"We are not ye average pirates, we figured it was common courtesy to pull a near dead man from the water." The captain said. "All we request in exchange is three years of service aboard this ship."

"I got news for you, I am not an exile. My ship was on its way to Corona for cross training exercises." Mikkel said. "I am training to be a soldier so I will not be associated with scum pirates."

"If ye training to be a soldier than ye should know all about honor code." The captain said. "We saved yer life, ye owe us."

"I will never help a bunch of damned pirates, my father would never have approved!" Mikkel argued.

"And who is ye father?" The captain asked.

"Soren Erikson." Mikkel said as the entire crowd gasped at hearing this name as they looked to Mikkel with wide eyes.

"Did ye say 'Soren Erikson'?" The captain asked.

"Yes I did." Mikkel said.

"I knew ye face looked familiar." The captain inquired.

"How do you know my father?" Mikkel asked.

"There not be a soul alive in all of Europe who doesn't know of Soren Erikson." The captain said. "He lead the cavalry charge against Weselton during the Northern War and defeated them with only two hundred men against three thousand."

"And just how would you know that?" Mikkel asked.

"Because I was there with him." The captain said. "Twenty five years ago."

**Twenty Five years ago, Northern France.**

Gunfire and explosions rocked the air as row after row of Weselton infantry advanced forward on the Arendelle-English outpost. The arendelle and english troops had not seen so much as a supply ship in two weeks. Ammo, food, and medicine were running dangerously low. The men were exhausted, hungry, and demoralized. With only two hundred of them remaining, there was no way they could defeat the incoming Weselton troops.

"Whats the use?" A young english soldier said. "We are going to die."

"If you talk like that we will." A deep booming voice said. The english soldier looked up to see a tall strong man on horseback, his is long hair blowing in the wind. There stood Captain Soren Erikson in all of his glory.

"What are your orders sir?" An arendelle soldier asked.

"One more final push." Soren said drawing his sword. "I will not die a prisoner."

"Are you serious! They outnumber us three thousand to two hundred!" An english soldier cried. "This is suicide!'

"No, its your job." Soren said. "I want all rum and flammable liquid dumped onto the ground in front of us. I will take the cavalry and come at them from the back. Between the cavalry and the fire from the rum they will be surrounded. The rest of you will pick them off with your muskets."

"The rum sir?" An Arendelle soldier asked sadly.

"YES THE BLOODY RUM! GET MOVING!" Soren yelled as fifty men mounted horses for the cavalry as the remaining one hundred and fifty men began dumping the rest of their alcohol down the hill in front of the advancing Weselton army. Soren rounded up his men and traveled to the side through the forests. Soren silently prayed as he thought of his beautiful fiance, Analise. They were to be married when he returned. He could hear the Weselton artillery and gunfire as he sped through the forests. Soon he came to the end of the forest and turned his company around so they faced the back ranks. Soren waited for the signal to charge as sweat rolled down his face. He saw the mass of orange flames shoot up on the horizon and pulled out his sword.

"Let it be known, that here, at the ridge of Hell, we gave our all!" He yelled. "CHARGE!" The cavalry let out a deafening roar as they charged forward. Hundreds of Weselton soldiers had been dropped by the fire and musket fire. The smoke and heat of the fire made it difficult for the soldiers to fire back. Upon hearing the thunderous stampede the back ranks turned to see Soren's cavalry advancing from the back. The sight of the charging horses caused fear to overpower discipline as the Weselton ranks broke. Soren stuck his sword out and decapitated a Weselton soldier as the cavalry slammed into the disoriented Weselton ranks. The sharpshooters were dropping Weselton troops left and right in a bloody carnage. The Weselton Colonel soon realized it was over and quickly surrendered. The Weselton troops were rounded up as Soren stood atop the hill on his horse with the Arendelle flag raised.

"VICTORY! WE HAVE VICTORY!" Soren yelled as he etched his name into the history of warfare.

**XXX**

"The day Captain Soren Erikson with a small company defeated an entire regiment of enemies." The captain said. "That day he proved to the world numbers do not win battles."

"My father did that?" Mikkel said shocked. He knew his father was a great soldier but to hear it from an eyewitness.

"Some thought of him as a god." The captain said. "He seemed unkillable."

"How I wish that was true." Mikkel said.

"I hear ya lad, I know he would have preferred death on the field to what he had." The captain said.

"Did you find anyone else from my ship?" Mikkel asked hoping Aksel was still alive.

"We found ye drifin on barrel pretty far away from here." The captain said. "So what do you say?"

"What if I refuse?" Mikkel asked sad at not knowing Aksel's fate but refusing to show it in front of these men.

"We will be civil and drop you off at the next port we come to." The captain said. "Since we are exiled men the closest port we can go to is South Africa."

"South Africa?" Mikkel cried. "I'll never make it back to Arendelle from there!"

"It's the only option lad." The captain said. Mikkel sat down and thought about this. Here he was, in the middle of the atlantic ocean, on a rusty old ship with some oddball exiled pirates. Three years as a pirate? What if they were caught? They would be hung! Then again its not like he had much choice, The path from South Africa to Arendelle was full of carnivores and thieves and hostile kingdoms. Plus these men did save his life. Mikkel wasn't gonna lie the life of a pirate sounded quite exciting.

"Alright." Mikkel said. "I will serve for three years and three years only!"

"Excellent my boy!" The captain said. "Ye can call me Sealion!"

"Sealion?" Mikkel asked.

"Ah yes, we don't go by normal names here lad. Ye are a Sea Ranger now." Sealion said. "All of use take the name of an animal that best describes us!"

"I am Seabear." A massive man with a thick russian accent said. Mikkel could see why he was called Seabear.

"I am Seawolf." A smaller thin man said.

"Seawolf here is the fastest out of any of us." Sealion said. "What should yer name be?"

"Well I am quick on my feet and pack a nasty punch." Mikkel said. "How about Seawasp?"

"Seawasp it is!" Sealion yelled as the crew cheered. Sealion slapped his hand on Mikkel's back. "Come Seawasp, those barbaric Black Suns wont slit their own throats!"

* * *

><p>The streets of Arendelle were grim. Thousands of people lined up to honor the fallen men on board the lost ship. Each person held a small candle creating a solemn mood. Since the bodies were now across the sea, fifty empty coffins now lay at the Arendelle Cemetery. The bishop gave his homily as Analise fell to her knees in front of her sons coffin. All she could see was him as a defenseless little boy. The only solace she had was that now Soren would be able to hold his son in his arms. Aksel stood next to her with his arm around her. The King and Queen got up onto the podium and said a few heartfelt words to the families of the lost. Anna had lost it a long time ago and felt no shame in releasing her tears. Up above from the castle, Elsa looked down to see the procession. She heard the bagpipes begin to play and couldn't hold it anymore.<p>

"Oh Mikkel." Elsa said sadly._ "When I was a child, and when I was free."_ She began to softly sing.

_"We would run wild, as happy as could be."_

_"I see you now todaaaaaay."_

_"God will show the way."_

_"Into Heaven where you shall staaaay."_

_"Your father will be there to meet you."_

_"Open arms, to greet you and hug you!"_

_"And never let you goooooooooooo!" _Elsa sang with all her heart as she smiled at the thought of Mikkel finally being able to see his father again. She knew no one was in the castle except for the guards outside at the gates. She boldly stepped forward and slowly brought her hand to the door. She gulped as she slowly turned the knob. The door creaked open revealing the hallway. Elsa took a deep breath as she stepped out of her room for the first time in years.

"_Oh what I would give,_

_To go where you are!"_

_"I know you're close but _

_you are oh so faaaaaar!"_

_"Remember the pond?_

_Where we would swim?_

_You're bright smile,_

_And you're long hair,_

_ always needing a trim!"_

_"Remember our hideouts? _

_And our handshakes?_

_Oh all those sweet memories_

_we would make!"_

_"I still feel you arms around me,_

_Your heart against mine!_

_"I will always hold you dear,_

_Till the end of tiiiiiiiiiiime." _Elsa said with a powerful increase in volume. She then stopped and choked up.

"_What I would give,_

_to go where you are._

_You are so close,_

_but oh sooooo faaaaaaaaaaaar." _Elsa said as fell to her knees and cried. Icy veins crawled across the room as the broken girl released her regret in a liquid known as tears.

"Please forgive me Mikkel." Elsa prayed. "Please come back." Elsa's voice was soon drowned out by tears. The people outside had gathered around the cemetery for the burial ceremony. Each family member went to their respective lost one but each person made time to go to the grave on the hill near the castle stood a memorial everyone knew well. The grave of Soren Erikson sat just beneath an Evergreen Pine tree to symbolize his spirit would never die. Next to Soren lie a grave stone with the engraving of his son, Mikkel Erikson. Analise walked up to the two graves and collapsed in between them. One hand on her husband's grave, the other on her son's. The bishop gave his final blessing as the crowd laid down roses next to Mikkel's grave. Soon everyone except Aksel and Analise stay at the grave. Aksel stood at the tree saying a rosary while Analise still lie between the two graves. Aksel felt his heart ache for the poor woman. The smell of rain filled the air as gray clouds entered from the west.

"Analise, we should go. A storm is coming." Aksel said.

"No." She said sadly.

"You could get hurt if you stay out here." Aksel said trying to reason with her.

"I don't care, there is nothing left for me here anymore." Analise said devoid of emotion. Aksel saw that she was giving up. Aksel had promised Soren when he died that he would take care of Analise and Mikkel. He had already failed with Mikkel, he would not fail with Analise.

"Listen, I won't pretend to know what you are going though but don't throw away your life!" Aksel said trying to knock some sense into her. Analise closed her eyes and tried to cry but her tears had already come out. Aksel went to her and put his arm around her shoulder and his other beneath her knees and picked her up.

"Let's get you home. I will make some hot tea for you." Aksel said carrying the destroyed mother and wife back home.

**Didja like my song? Didja didja? R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked her parents. Agdar and Idun had been called to Corona to discuss the issue of the Black Suns. Elsa was not happy with anymore people she cared about going to the sea. Oh how she hated the water for taking Mikkel.

"You'll be fine Elsa." Agdar said giving his daughter a reassuring look. Both Anna and Elsa both felt in their hearts that his was not going to end well. The king and queen departed as Elsa went back to her room and threw herself to her bed. What was she going to do? What kind of life was this? She honestly wished she could just disappear, she hated living in constant never ending fear. Across the seas Mikkel, now known as Sea Wasp, looked overboard the _Sea Ranger. _He realized his mother probably thought he was dead. He wished he could go back just to let her know he was alive but that was not an option since he was among exiled men. He would just have to wait three long years.

"So whats yer story lad?" Sealion asked coming up from behind.

"Not as tragic as any of yours." Mikkel said.

"Well lets hear it, stories are how we pass the time." Sealion said taking a seat.

"Well after my father died when I was six my mother was offered a job at the castle. I befriended the two princesses. One day however." Mikkel began to say not wanting these pirates to think he was crazy, he left out the ice powers. "The castle was locked down and my mother and I had to leave. Elsa would not come out of her room. Even when I tried to say goodbye she refused to even acknowledge me. I thought it was because she was mad at me. Years passed and my curiosity and my guilt eventually over powered my common sense so I broke into the castle-"

"Ye broke into a castle?" Sealion asked. "That's a bit hard to believe."

"I'm my fathers son." Mikkel said.

"Well that much is true." Sealion said impressed. "Go on."

"Anyways, I went to her room and we got into an argument and she hit me." Mikkel said coldly. "That cursed bitch."

"Now thats no way to talk about a lady!" Sealion said. "Where are ye manners?"

"Screw manners, and screw the entire royal family. Hell if it weren't for my mother I wouldn't even bother going back!" Mikkel yelled.

"CAPTAIN! BLACK SUNS OFF THE PORT BOW!" A man in the crows nest yelled. Anger swelled up in Mikkel at the mention of those damned barbarians, he was thirsty for their blood.

"Now we are talkin!" Sealion said drawing his sword. "Come on lad, we got work to do!" Mikkel immediately ran to the armory beneath the deck to grab a sword and pistol as cannonfire began to rock the ship. Mikkel was eager for revenge. He ran back up to the deck where Mikkel looked closely.

It was the same ship that attacked him!

If Mikkel wasn't pumped before he was now! The Black Sun's ship soon came across from the _Sea Ranger. _Before Sealion could issue a order Mikkel screamed bloody murder and jumped onto the enemy ship swinging his sword blindly. He caught one pirate who wasn't looking directly in the chest and sprayed his blood across the deck. The remaining pirates immediately charged him. Mikkel used his smaller agile body to avoid being butchered by the massive Black Suns. Seabear had arrived and grabbed a Black Sun by the neck and snapped his neck. He then delivered a punch to another one and brought his massive hands to the Black Sun's face. he pressed his fingers into the pirates eyes and pushed back as he smashed the pirates eyes. The Black Sun cried in pain as Seabear crushed the mans skull with his hands killing the pirate. The rest of the Sea Rangers jumped on killing the Black Suns easily. Mikkel continued to hack away at the dead bodies in anger long after the soul that once inhabited them had left. He let out a blood curdling roar as enemy blood covered his shirt. Sealion looked to Mikkel and could see the warrior blood in his veins in all its lethal glory.

"Ye got guts Seawasp." Sealion said. "Ye will be a great addition to the crew."

"It will be a pleasure to serve." Mikkel said delivering a final kick to the dead body.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Who is going to tell them?"

"Poor girls."

"The damned sea has claimed too many of us!"

"Listen I will tell them!" Kai said rubbing his head. He wasn't ready for this, to tell two young girls their parents were never coming back. Their ship had been lost to a storm at sea. He sighed as he walked over to Elsa's room but was nearly knocked down by Anna who as at full sprint.

"Oh sorry!" Anna cried helping the man back up.

"Its okay princess." Kai said dusting himself off knowing the words he was about to say would hit Anna much harder than she hit him. "Walk with me milady."

"Of course!" Anna said hopping next to Kai who had his head down.

"Princess, there has been an accident." Kai said. Elsa could hear the two of them talking from her room and immediately pressed her head against the wall to hear what he said. Her eyes opened as she heard the words leave his mouth.

"Your parents were lost at sea."

Anna's shriek immediately pierced the air and echoed down the hallway. Elsa grabbed at her heart which had been stabbed with grief and let out a icy blast of air which literally froze every square inch of her room. She curled up into a ball, she did not know how long she sat there. Only that she had not been able to go to the funeral. Elsa literally thought how better it would be if she just died. Anna could rule and no one would have to worry about her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard that familiar knocking she had been forced to ignore for years.

"Elsa?" Anna called out. _"Elsa please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been."_

_"They say have courage, I'm trying to, just let me innnnnnnn."_

_"We only have each other, its just you and me, oh what are we gonna dooo?" _Anna's words hit Elsa hard as she realized she was right. Mikkel was gone, her parents were gone, all she had left was Anna and Anna, Elsa.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" Anna said falling to the floor as Elsa closed her eyes tight in her room which had turned to pure ice. Outside the castle, Aksel stepped up to Analise's cottage and knocked on the door. He was very worried about her, she had not eaten for two days and heavy black bags began to hang underneath her eyes. She heard the door knob clicking as the door opened. His eyes widened when he saw her, her hair was a complete mess, her eyes were heavy and dark. Her clothes now hung from her losing so much weight.

"Analise." Aksel said. "You can't keep going on like this!"

"I don't wanna go on." Analise said falling into Aksel's barrel chest. "I just can't."

"Don't give into despair." Aksel said. "I'm not saying any man could ever hope to replace Soren but you never know, you may find another man to love."

"You don't know this pain." Analise said.

"You're right, I don't." Aksel said. "But Soren would want you to move on."

"Its been so long and I still can't seem to get over it. But thats not even what kills me, its losing my only son." Analise said.

"He fought very bravely." Aksel said. "I would do anything to trade places with him." Analise melted into Aksel's chest as he tried his best to comfort her.

**Three Years Later**

"Alright we don't want no trouble!" Mikkel, now known as Sea Wasp, said to a group of frightened sailors on a merchant ship. Mikkel kept his pistol raised but had no intention on killing anyone with it unless they struck first. Seabear and Seawolf helped finish offloading the cargo from the hold on the merchant ship onto their own ship _Sea Ranger. _Mikkel had once again grown out his brown hair, he had a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead. He had small goatee beard growing under his chin. His once pale skin now neatly tanned from years of sailing near the equator. He wore a pair of black leather pants and a sleeveless leather tunic which emphasized his large toned muscles. Mikkel was by no means massive and hulking but had more of an athletic toned build. He had a tattoo on his forearm of a wasp within a wave to symbolize his name. He had a single gold ear ring on his left ear.

"You bastards will hang for this Seawasp!" The merchant captain growled as he watched the cargo be put on to pirates ship. Mikkel smiled and walked over to the captain.

"You gotta catch me first." Mikkel smirked. "Alright lads lets set sail!" The Sea Rangers left the merchant ship and hopped back onto their own. Mikkel had been promoted to captain over his three years of service. Age was catching up to Sealion and he could no longer participate in daring raids. He instead resided on Ranger Island. A small remote island that was a dozen square miles. It was far from land and was on no known charts. Mikkel had also grown quite a reputation and there was a bounty on his head in several kingdoms.

"Another good day of catching I see." Mikkel said to Seawolf who threw the last of the goods into the hold.

"Damn right! We have enough weapons to storm the Black Sun's island fortress!" Seawolf boasted. The Black Sun's island fortress had been discovered a few years back when the _Sea Ranger_ had pursued a ship of Black Sun pirates for miles in a grueling three day pursuit. The Black Sun's hoped to lead the Sea Rangers to their fortress where they would be overwhelmed but the rangers escaped, just barely but escaped nontheless.

"Is that what I think it is?" Seabear asked as he pointed to a large barrel with a heavy alcoholic stench coming from it. Seabear walked closer and opened the lid to see the most beautiful sight he had seen in years.

"Vodka." He said with ecstasy.

"Hold on big guy." Mikkel said brushing Seabear away. "Remember that incident in Chile when you had a little too much to drink?"

"Da, it was not pretty." Seabear said backing off.

"Good boy." Mikkel said walking over to the ships wheel towards the helmsmen. "All ahead full to Ranger Island!"

"Yes captain!" The helmsmen said as the sails were rigged towards the wind. The ship lurched forward as the wind caught the sail and pushed the ship forward. Mikkel ran down to deck and climbed up the mast till he arrived at the crows nest using the rope. He stuck his head out and let the salty sea breeze blow past his face sending his long brown hair all over the place. He smiled as he took a deep breath. So this is what it was to be truly free! No rights, no wrongs, no rules! No king to bow down to or pay taxes to, no oppressive dictator telling him how to live his life. He honestly felt like he could do this forever. He had fallen in love with the sea despite their rather bad start three years ago. They had destroyed dozens of Black Sun's vessels and slain hundreds of the damned beasts over the last three years causing Mikkel's body to be littered with scars. Off on their starboard side hundreds of miles away he could see black skies signaling a great storm, luckily the storm was going away from them. The faint sound of thunder cracking across the horizon. Mikkel stayed up on the mast for the rest of the journey till Ranger Island came into view. The ship derigged its sails as it approached the port where hundreds of Sea Rangers waited to offload the newest cargo. The ship dropped its anchor so it would stay in placed as it parked next to a dock. Mikkel stepped off the ship onto boardwalk as the rangers got to work offloading the cargo. Mikkel took a swing of rim from his canteen and savored the taste as it burned down his throat into his stomach leaving him a nice buzz. He entered through the gates of the fortress which was armed to the teeth with cannons. He saw men laughing, swearing, wrestling, even playing a game of ball as he walked through. He approached the grand building where Sealion rested. Mikkel walked in and pushed the heavy doors where he saw Sealion sitting at a wooden chair scanning over charts.

"Ah so ye return laddie." Sealion said struggling to get up. "And with a heavy load I see."

"Enough rations to last us three months." Mikkel said.

"You know what today is Seawasp?" Sealion asked.

"No sir." Mikkel said.

"On this day three years ago ye joined our crew." Sealion said. Mikkel gasped, had it really been three years?

"Wow time just flew by." Mikkel said.

"Well we will sent you on a lifeboat from yer ship off the coast of Arendelle whenever ye please." Sealion said holding out his hand. "It was great to have ye with us."

"Sir, I don't know if I even want to go back." Mikkel said. "These have been the best years of my life."

"Don't ye have a mother back there?" Sealion asked. "I bet she is aching to see ya."

"Yes I guess." Mikkel said. "But I may come back here. No taxes, no rules, no tyrants."

"Seawasp there will always be a place for ye here." Sealion said putting his hand on Mikkel's shoulder.

'Well I have also earned quite a few bounties." Mikkel pointed out.

"Those bounties are for Seawasp, not Mikkel Erikson." Sealion said.

"I will return to help finish the Black Suns." Mikkel said grabbing Sealion's hand. "By my honor I swear it."

"Good to hear it Seawasp, now ye best better be on yer merry way." Sealion said smiling. Mikkel could swear he saw tears in the old mans eyes.

**Sorry I took so long to update, I had a bunch of tests and I go to a Maritime school and the whole weekend I had watch on my school's training ship.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mikkel walked though the streets towards his ship. He wasn't gonna lie he was going to miss this. He would see his mother and spend some time with her then he would come back he decided. He wondered how Elsa and Anna were doing, he had grown less distasteful over the last three years. Elsa was probably queen now. He remembered just a few months ago a massive freeze struck the island and had no doubt Elsa was behind it. It had been a rough couple days as they almost had to leave the island since much of the crops were destroyed by the frost. Mikkel came to his ship which still lie in anchor, he smiled at seeing his crew messing around and cursing each other out. He saw Seawolf trying to stop Seabear who was drinking down the newly found vodka. Mikkel stepped onto his ship and his crew immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Afternoon gentlemen." Mikkel said stepping onto an elevated platform. "I regret to say this next voyage shall be my last. As you all know three years ago today you found me drifting in the waters. My three years of service are up and the time has come for me to return to Arendelle." The deck immediately broke out into protest.

"You can't leave!" Seawolf yelled.

"You are best captain we had!" Seabear called out.

"Easy now boy's hear me out!" Mikkel said. "I will return to Arendelle and stay with my mother for the year and then I will return for another three year tour. This is my life!" The deck broke out in cheers as Mikkel smirked. "Alright boys lets set sail!" The sailors got to work rigging the sails as the anchor was raised. The mooring lines were untied as the ship began to drift off into the water. The wind struck the sails and lurched the vessel forward. Mikkel took one last look at the place he had called home for the last three years. He felt a small tear roll down his eye, he vowed he would return. After hours of sailing the sun began to set and Mikkel went down to the deck where he saw Seawolf and Seabear walking up to him.

"Captain, in celebration of your departure, we thought now would be a good time for-" Seawolf began to say.

"VODKA!" Seabear yelled interrupting Seawolf who was quite irate.

"What have I told you about interrupting me you dolt?" Seawolf yelled smacking Seabear on the head. "Anyway captain, we thought now would be a good time to crack open the vodka."

"I like your thinking Seawolf!" Mikkel said as he turned his head to face the crew. "What do you say boys? One last drink with your captain?" The crew let out a roar of approval.

"Ain't I the best damn captain ever?" Mikkel yelled again. Once more the crew let out a roar of approval. The vodka was brought out as hearty music was played by men with harmonicas and guitars. The crew danced around in a drunken stupor. It was a grand old time, the smell of tobacco and alcohol filled the air as the pirates laughed, drank, smoked, and cursed. The ship was making a lot of noise as sound travels faster over water. Unbeknownst to the sea rangers a threat lie lurking in the dark waters.

"Can you verify Lieutenant?" An elder man asked a young officer who was looking through his scope to see the ship with music and singing echoing across its deck.

"Its him, its Seawasp." The lieutenant said.

"Excellent, move the fleet in. Remember, we want him alive." The older man said.

"Yes sir. All ships prepare to board." The lieutenant said as the fleet slowly advanced. All lights were put out aboard the ships so the rangers wouldn't even see them coming. Mikkel danced to a hearty tune as he finished his glass of vodka and smashed the glass to the ground before giving out a mighty roar which was echoed by his crew. Mikkel decided he needed a break and walked over to the edge of the port side where he rested his head. He slowly looked up to see shadows in the moonlight appearing on the horizon. Mikkel squinted his eyes to get a better look and realized there was a whole fleet coming towards them!

"SHIT!" Mikkel yelled. "All hands on deck!" He yelled as a cannonball zipped past his head and struck the mast causing the the wooden pole to fall overboard leaving the ship a sitting duck. The drunken rangers were so disoriented they couldn't even pick up their weapons properly as two massive ships came upon the port and starboard side of the _Sea Ranger. _Mikkel tried to aim his pistol but was too drunk to aim properly and completely missed his target. Dozens of uniformed men stormed the ships and restrained the drunken pirates who quickly put their hands up. Mikkel drew his sword to fight back.

"Don't try it Seawasp, its over." An elder man said as he stepped onto the ship. Mikkel slowly turned to see a man wearing a uniform he did not soon forget.

This was the admiral of the Arendelle Navy.

"My good sir." Mikkel said dropping his sword. "Whatever could you be storming my ship for?"

"Only several hundred thousand dollars worth in stolen goods." The admiral said. "Plus a bounty on your head in several different kingdoms."

"Well it appears you only want me then." Mikkel said. "I'll come quietly if you let my crew go."

"Oh they are coming with us. I know quite a few kingdoms who would pay good money to see these men on a noose." The admiral said. "Take these vermin and burn this ship!"

"DONT YOU FUCKIN DARE!" Mikkel yelled running at the admiral but tripped from being so intoxicated. He felt a heavy whack in his head and slowly faded away from consciousness. The last thing he saw was his beloved ship being sent to Davy Jones' locker.

* * *

><p>Analise hummed to herself happily as she walked through her garden and picked some flowers. Her long flowing hair blowing in the wind. Time had almost healed the wound in her heart after losing her son. The days were bright and happy once more and she finally smiled everyday like she used to. She had Aksel to thank for all this. He had taken such good care of her during her time of despair. She was conflicted though, when Soren first got sick he told that if he died he wanted her to move on and find another man to take care of her. Maybe he was right, maybe it was time for her to find a new man. Sure no one would ever replace her late husband but it would be nice to have someone again. Besides, at age forty she wasn't getting any younger. She walked back into her home and placed the flowers on the table where she began to tie them up into bundles to sell. She heard a knock at the door and briskly walked over. She opened to see Aksel standing there dressed rather nicely.<p>

"Good morning Aksel." Analise said. "What brings you here?"

"Well milady. I figured you could use a day out in town." Aksel said nervously as he held out his hand.

"Oh that sounds lovely." Analise said. "Let me go get my bag." Analise hopped over to a wardrobe where she grabbed a leather bag which she carried her money in. She then walked back to Aksel who stood there patiently.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Analise said. Aksel escorted her outside to his horse which browsed the grass while it waited for its master.

"Thor!" Aksel called out. The horse immediately looked up to see its rider. Thor also noticed the lady next to him.

"He's harmless I swear." Aksel said as Analise slowly moved forward. She slowly took her hand and placed it on the horse's face as it looked into her eyes. Their souls reflecting each other.

"He's beautiful." Analise said rubbing the horse's mane.

"Up you go!" Aksel said grabbing Analise by the waist and hoisting her up onto the horse. She let out surprised yelp but calmed as she sat on the horse's saddle. Aksel than leaped up onto the horse himself and grabbed the reins. Analise wrapped her arms around Aksel's chest as he snapped the reins. The horse whinnied as it took into town. Analise smiled as she felt the warmth from Aksel's body. Aksel himself felt a similar warm sensation, he himself had never been married. The two rode into town where the smell of freshly baked bread filled the air. Aksel leaped off the horse and held out his hand for Analise who took it as Aksel gently lowered her to the ground. The two walked through town laughing and joking as they went from store to store till they arrived at a open stone platform near the center on the town. Several men were playing instruments as couples twirled and danced together.

"Come on!" Analise said grabbing Aksel's massive arm.

"Oh I don't daaaaaance!" He cried as she pulled with surprising strength. The two wrapped their arms around each other as they spun and danced. They laughed as the Aksel constantly tripped over his feet. The song ended as Aksel brought her into a tight twirl. The other couples left but Aksel and Analise remained there staring into each others eyes.

"Aksel, I want to thank you for taking care of me." Analise said. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I couldn't stand to see you so miserable." Aksel said. "Soren was my good friend and I promised him I would make you smile after he was gone."

"Well, you did a damned good job." Analise said pulling Aksel into a deep kiss. Aksel was surprised at first but went with it. This was the first woman he ever kissed. They soon parted and Aksel looked down at her. She was such a beautiful woman both inside and out, age did nothing to mar her natural beauty.

"I'm sorry." Analise said looking away.

"No its okay." Aksel said wrapping his arms around her. He had always cared for her, it had only grown these last three years.

"Oh Aksel." Analise said melting into him. She never though she could ever fall in love again but she had been proven wrong. Aksel held her tight as he ran his head through her hair. Analise felt everything was perfect, if only her son was still here.

Little did she know, he was closer than she knew.

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa!" Kai yelled as he walked down the hall to catch up with the queen of Arendelle. Elsa and Anna were enjoying a short conversation together as they walked down the hall.<p>

"Yes Kai?" Elsa asked. She was wearing her signature ice dress.

"We have captured Seawasp and his crew!" Kai said. Elsa's eyebrow raised.

"You captured THE Seawasp?" Elsa asked. Arendelle had been hunting down the notorious pirate for three years now.

"He is in the jail awaiting his sentence." Kai said. "Which is death by hanging." Anna and Elsa both gasped. "I shall go find out the time for the trial." Kai said as he left the room.

"Elsa you aren't honestly going to sentence him to death are you?" Anna asked. The only man she would wish anything close to death on was Hans.

"I have no choice Anna." Elsa said sadly. "I wish I could just imprison them. Then again, it was pirates who took Mikkel away from us."

"I miss him." Anna said sadly.

"Me too." Elsa said hugging her sister.

"Did you love him?" Anna asked.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Did you love him?" Anna asked.

"Of course I did." Elsa whimpered. "He took such good care of me."

"I wish I could see him again, play one more game of tag." Anna said smiling. "He had the most gorgeous eyes."

"Anna!" Elsa said. "What about Kristoff?"

"What?" Anna said. "Its true!"

"Milady?" Kai asked as he returned. "Its time to for the trial."

* * *

><p>Mikkel grunted as he slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a dark room. His head pounding from the massive amounts of alcohol from the other night. He went to move his hands but found them stuck. He looked down to see his hands were chained together.<p>

"Damn!" He cursed. What horrible fortune to go three years without being caught than to be captured the day he was to return home. He looked around to see if his fellow rangers were there but he was alone. He groaned knowing this was hist fault. He should have known better than to get drunk this close to land. He knew what happened to pirates, he knew he was going to be hanged. Atleast he would die on his home soil. He wondered if the royal family would recognize him. He sighed as he closed his eyes and waited for his end. He heard talking as the heavy cell door swung open and bright light shone on his face causing him to shield his eyes. Two men walked in armed with pistols.

"On your feet pirate scum!" One of the guards yelled.

"Fuck you." Mikkel said spitting on the guard. The guard growled as he opened the cell door and delivered a punch to Mikkel's face causing blood to splatter on the wall behind him.

"I said on your feet!" The guard yelled as the grabbed Mikkel and forced him forward. Oh if only these bastards knew who he was. They escorted Mikkel up many flights of stairs and through many halls until they arrived at a small room just outside the royal court room. Mikkel remembered running through these halls as a child many years ago. He still remembered his way around.

"Good luck Seawasp." The guard said laughing as he shoved Mikkel through the massive double doors. Mikkel fell to his knees and looked up to see a dozen judges and several men in merchant uniforms. He assumed these to be witnesses. He looked up to see a massive podium where he assumed to be where the royal would be standing. His eyes widened when he saw a woman he never thought he would see again.

"King Ross and Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" A servant called. Wait, King Ross? Mikkel looked to see Elsa walked in with a tall man with an orange beard and heavy sideburns. Holy shit she got married? He kept his face down so she wouldn't recognize him. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Mikkel looked to see Anna walk in aswell. Ross and Elsa sat down as the trial began.

"Seawasp, you are charged with piracy and the theft of several hundred thousand dollars in stolen goods." Ross said. "Although I'm not sure we need evidence, here are the witnesses." Ross said pointing to the seven men in uniform.

"He stole my goods!"

"He hijacked my ship!"

"I lost me damn license!"

"So there you have it!" Ross called out. "Seawasp you are hereby sentenced to death by hanging!" Seawasp groaned, he saw it coming but was enthusiastic about dying.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" Elsa asked. Mikkel smirked, this is where he let em have it.

"Oh Elsa, why is it everytime I see you I wind up getting hurt?" Mikkel asked causing the whole crowd to gasp.

"How dare you speak to the queen as such?" Ross yelled. Who was this little worm to bad mouth royalty?

"Stuff it Rossy." Mikkel said.

"Why I-!" Ross began to say.

"What? Sentence me to death? Oh wait!" Mikkel taunted. "Tell me what did they say happened to Mikkel Erikson?"

"He was lost at sea!" Anna said. "You were responsible for his death you damned pirate!"

"Was he now?" Mikkel said chuckling finally raising his head for all to see. The entire room went silent upon seeing his face. Elsa looked and saw those eyes she thought she would never see again.

"No," Elsa said falling back. "T-thats not possible!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Both Anna and Elsa started to breathe heavily as they backed up. There was no way, this couldn't be!

"Oh Elsa, you look like you've seen a ghost." Mikkel said standing up.

"You're lying!" Elsa screamed pointing an accusing finger. "Mikkel was killed by the pirates!"

"We first met when we were six, you gave me a toy ball. For your seventh birthday we had a picnic in the secret hideout spot by the castle gardens. We both got grounded the next day for breaking the suit of armor on the third floor and putting hot peppers in Kai's soup. Anna's first word was chocolate, speaking of your favorite chocolate is a strawberry truffle. When you turned eight you tried riding on a horse but it flipped you off and you sprained your ankle for three months during which we would paint pictures of dragons and unicorns. When I was twelve my mother and I were asked to leave the castle, I said goodbye to Anna but you would not come out of your room. Seven years later I broke into your room to see you again and you know what happens from there." Mikkel said taking a deep breath.

"It really is him!" Anna cried out in joy.

"By the way, I know you had a crush on me for six years." Mikkel said smirking causing Anna to shrink away in embarrassment. That didn't stop her from sprinting full speed and nearly tackling Mikkel to the ground as she wrapped him in a long hug.

"I MISSED YOU I MISSED YOU I MISSED YOU!" Anna screamed as tears of joy rolled down her face. Mikkel felt a small smile crawl on his face as he returned the hug. Despite Anna's happiness, Elsa still stood there dumbfounded. King Ross was fuming as he stepped down from the podium and walked up to Mikkel.

"So this is him? The son of the great Soren Erikson? Now a damn pirate?" Ross said laughing. "Oh what SHAME he would have felt!

"And just who the hell are you?" Mikkel asked irritated at this pompous king.

"I am King Ross of the Southern Isles and now Arendelle as well." Ross said before leaning in closer. "And the husband of your little friend."

"Back off you pig, your breath is melting my face." Mikkel said trying to anger the man.

"You won't have to worry about your face for long." Ross said. "Take him to the gallows!"

"What no!" Anna screamed. "You can't kill him!"

"He is guilty of piracy and we do not play favorites here." Ross said. "Besides, I am king, my authority is final!"

"Fuck you!" Mikkel said. Ross turned and delivered a solid hit to Mikkel's face. Mikkel ran at him in blind fury to hit back but he was restrained by two guards.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. "Do something!" Elsa still stood there paralyzed. Her brain not allowing her to accept this reality. How could he be alive? Why didn't he come back? Why did he join the pirates?

"Your father would be disgusted with you you damned pirate." Ross yelled as the guards carried Mikkel away. Anna ran to help him but was held back by Ross.

"GET YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! ILL KILL YOU!" Mikkel yelled as he thrashed and screamed. Anna ran up to Elsa and began to violently shake her.

"Elsa why are you just standing there? They are going to kill him!" Anna cried out. Elsa finally snapped out of her trance and realized what was going on.

"STOP!" Elsa cried out. The guards heard their queen's order and obeyed and stopped moving. Mikkel stopped thrashing and looked up to see Elsa staring down Ross.

"You know the rules of piracy here my queen." Ross said. "It was even you who said you hated all pirates!"

"At least hear him out!" Elsa cried.

"Nonsense!" Ross replied. "Off with his head!"

"I SAID NO!" Elsa roared as veins of ice crawled from her feet across the floor. This got Ross's attention as he backed down. He looked at the two guards. Mikkel raised an eyebrow, so now they all knew.

"Release him." Ross said.

"What's the matter tough guy? Scared of a girl?" Mikkel mocked as Ross stared him down and grabbed him by the hair.

"You only live by her mercy, I will have crows feast on your dead body mark my words." Ross said before shoving Mikkel's face away. Mikkel turned from him to face Elsa who looked at him with great pity.

"Mr. Erikson, explain yourself." Elsa ordered.

"As you wish my queen." Mikkel said sarcastically. "As you all know three years ago my ship was attacked by Black Sun pirates, my ship was destroyed and I was left for dead. I was rescued by a group of exiles named the Sea Rangers." Anna had heard of the rag tag pirates but believe they were a myth till now. "In exchange for saving my life I gave them three years of service. We are not your normal pirates, we only take what we need to survive and we are at war with the Black Suns. I have been hunting them down for the last three years."

"Likely story." Ross muttered.

"So in essence you are good pirates?" Anna asked.

"Yeah you could put it that way." Mikkel said.

"Mikkel Erikson you are too stay confined till your fate is decided." Elsa said. She did not want to send Mikkel to his death but piracy could not go unpunished.

"What of my crew?" Mikkel asked.

"They will share the fate of their captain." Elsa said. "Court dismissed!"

"Wait!" Mikkel said lunging forward before being stopped by two guards. Elsa ran out the door and towards her room. She opened the door, slammed it shut and locked it. She then ran to her bed and let out a long cry. She wanted nothing more to run to him and wrap her arms around him tightly and never ever let him go but she could not do such an act in front of the court. She was so happy and relieved her friend was alive but he had changed so much. He had become the thing he was training to kill. What was she going to do? She was already married now! Mikkel grunted as he was brought back to his cell, the guards much more respectful upon learning who he was.

"Sorry about this." One of them said.

"You weren't sorry when you fuckin punched me." Mikkel growled. The guards said nothing as they walked away. Mikkel tried to process what had happened. Elsa was married? Who the hell was this damn Ross guy? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a woman stride over to his cell carrying a basket of warm bread.

"Here." The woman said giving him a loaf of warm bread. Mikkel realized it was Anna.

"I don't eat till my crew eats." Mikkel said pushing the bread away.

"I will make sure I give them some." Anna said. "Please take it."

"As long as you make sure my crew eats." Mikkel said taking a large bite out of the warm loaf. He savored the wonderful taste as he swallowed it and took another bite.

"You've grown very beautiful you know." Mikkel said. Anna felt her face burn red. Too bad she was already taken.

"Thank you." She said.

"So fill me in." Mikkel said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Elsa showing her powers, gates open, no Agdar or Idun, King Ross, you know." Mikkel asked.

"Well our parents died in a shipwreck the day after you disappeared." Anna said sadly. Mikkel felt a small twinge of guilt but ignored it. Anna went on to fill him in on the events of the coronation. Elsa freezing the fjord, Hans' treachery, Elsa controlling her powers.

"Hmmm seems a lots happened." Mikkel said. "Who is this King Ross?"

"Why you jealous?" Anna teased. Mikkel suddenly felt his chest burn from the coldness of where Elsa struck him three years ago. He began to shiver and closed his eyes. "Hey are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine." Mikkel said with bit of venom.

"Okaaaay." Anna said picking up the hostility in Mikkel's voice. "King Ross is the older brother of Prince Hans, after the incident the Southern Isles wanted to preserve a good relationship with us so Elsa married King Ross to preserve relations."

"He's a such a pompous ass." Mikkel said.

"He's a nice guy." Anna said. "I missed you so much Mikkel."

"I missed you too." Mikkel replied. The two looked at each other for a while before speaking again.

"She loved you." Anna said abruptly.

"Come again?" Mikkel asked.

"Elsa, she loved you." Anna said,

"And you're telling me this why?" Mikkel asked. "In case you didn't notice she's married."

"Oh come on Mikkel!" Anna cried. "The two of you were inseparable! You were always there for her, my parents honestly thought you would marry her."

"She was my friend, not my lover." Mikkel said.

"So you're saying you never once thought about being with her like that?" Anna asked putting her hand on her hips with a frown.

"Nope." Mikkel said lying.

"Not even once?" Anna asked.

"Can we change the damned subject? I've been quote on quote dead for three years and one of the first things you ask me is if I had a thing for your sister?" Mikkel said.

"You don;t know anything about love do you?" Anna asked sighing.

"Says the girl who agreed to marry someone she just met." Mikkel said coldly. "Listen, I only wanted to return to Arendelle to see my mother and that was it!"

"Are you serious?" Anna asked hurt from his statement. "You don't care about me or Elsa?"

"Elsa hit me with her fucking ice!" Mikkel yelled causing Anna to shrink back.

"What happened to you?" Anna asked. "You've changed and not for the better! You used to be so sweet and sensitive! Why are you so cold now?"

"Because I watched fifty men get butchered and burned by those fucking Black Suns!" Mikkel growled. "And you know what? I slaughtered them like the fucking animals they were! Life isn't all fucking happily ever after! I spent three years in the most unfriendly of environments, everyday could have easily been my last!" Anna rolled back in horror, what had happened to the sweet innocent boy she grew up with? Anna just looked at him and burst out crying before running out of the dungeon.

"Anna wait!" Mikkel said realizing what he did. "DAMMIT!" He screamed smashing his head against the wall too angered with himself to feel anything. The worst part was he knew Anna was right, he had changed. So much that he'd be surprised if his own mother recognized him. The door swung open again and a person stepped in. Mikkel expected it to be Elsa or Anna coming to yell at him but instead was a familiar face he had not seen in a long time.

"Lord bless me eyes." The man said. "It's true."

"You miss me Aksel?" Mikkel asked. Aksel was absolutely astounded. How could Mikkel still be alive?

"I don't understand, if you were alive this whole time why didn't you come back?" Aksel asked. Mikkel explained to Aksel his situation on what was going on.

"Piracy? I thought you were raised better than that!" Aksel scolded infuriated that Mikkel would turn to such a thing.

"These aren't like the others. They don't kill and only take what they need to survive. They are exiles, men who were wronged by their kingdom. Men who have lost everything." Mikkel said. "They saved my life Aksel, I will return the favor."

"Your father-" Aksel began to say.

"I know, I know!" Mikkel said rolling his eyes. "My father would be so disappointed in me and ashamed of me! Please, I've heard that from at least twenty people since I got here."

"I was going to say he would be proud." Aksel said.

"Yeah yeah wait what?" Mikkel asked not sure if he heard correctly.

"You are loyal to those you are in command of, that is a sign of true leadership lad." Aksel said. "You put the needs of your crew before yourself."

"Umm thanks? I think." Mikkel said confused.

"You know your mother will be absolutely enthralled your alive." Aksel said.

"How is she?" Mikkel asked.

"It was rough for her for a while but time has healed all wounds." Aksel said. "There is one other thing I need to tell you about her though."

"And that would be?" Mikkel asked.

"We are...together." Aksel said nervously.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT?" Mikkel screamed.

* * *

><p>"Elsa you can't seriously let these scum go unpunished!" Ross said.<p>

"Ross please, I just need time to think right now!" Elsa said walking away.

"What is there to think about? These men are criminals!" Ross called out.

"Because my closest friend I thought was dead for three years is still alive!" Elsa called out. "This has to be a dream or something!"

"Calm down Elsa." Ross said putting his hand on her shoulders. Truth be told, the two did not love each other. They only married to preserve the fragile relation between Arendelle and the Southern Isles thanks to Hans. Although he did not love her like that, he was still concerned. "You think my brother went unpunished after the that little stunt he pulled? He has been exiled, whipped, branded, disowned, stripped of all titles! The only reason he lives is because of my mothers mercy!"

"Don't you dare compare Mikkel to Hans!" Elsa snarled. "Hans tried to murder me and my sister!"

"You think Seawasp hasn't killed anyone?" Ross cried out. "We have several documented reports of him open firing on merchant vessels!"

"Vessels that attacked him first!" Elsa said. "Why can't you understand how difficult and confusing this is for me? He was, still is my best friend!"

"He chose this lifestyle." Ross said. "You heard him say he agreed to serve for three years, he could have returned here immediately. If you won't sentence him, I will." Ross said as he began to walk away but was stopped by a blast of ice.

"Don't even think about it." Elsa growled with an evil look in her eye. Ross turned to face her and sighed.

"You are acting like a child Elsa." Ross said. "This is what being a ruler is about, making the hard decisions for the better of the people."

"They will be punished make no mistake." Elsa said. "But I will NOT kill them!"

"Fine!" Ross said knowing he wasn't going to win this. "Ninety days community service with fifty lashes to the back each."

"Are the lashes necessary?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, they are lucky that's all they are receiving. Now if you'll excuse me I have politicians to shut up." Ross said leaving the room. As soon as Ross left Anna came in crying.

"Anna!" Elsa cried seeing her sister in tears. "Are you okay?"

"H-he's gone." Anna said choking up.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, that isn't the Mikkel we knew." Anna said wiping her eyes. "He is so cold and angry!" This struck Elsa hard, she hoped Mikkel hadn't changed too much.

"He's been through a lot Anna." Elsa said. "His father died at a young age, he was kicked out of the castle without being given a reason, he was attacked by the Black Suns and watched many people die."

"Our parents died too and we turned out fine!" Anna said.

"True, but our parents died after we were fully grown." Elsa. "Mikkel's father died when he was only six."

"I guess." Anna said sniffling. "But what if he isn't who he used to be anymore? He even said he didn't care about us!"

"Just give him time Anna." Elsa said as she began to head towards the door. "He thinks he is on death row and is not in the best state of mind."

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"To talk to him." Elsa said shutting the door behind her.

**In case you are all wondering why I threw Ross in there, its mostly to add more drama to the story. Plus he will play an important role in future chapters. As always, thanks for your views and leave juicy reviews so you get juicy chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Elsa took a deep breath as she approached the dungeon doors. What was she going to say? Oh hey I thought you were dead for three years but let's just make up? She still felt such strong feelings for him but if Anna was right and he had changed then she would have to just move on. She entered the doors and went down to the end of the hallway where Mikkel's cell was. Her mind was flooded with flashbacks to their childhood. She saw him sitting down staring at the ground with closed eyes. Elsa's heart broke at seeing him chained up like this.

"You never were very sneaky you know." Mikkel said without looking up. Elsa was startled but kept her cool.

"Mikkel, I don't know what to say." Elsa said at loss for words before falling to her knees. "I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be, its my damn fault I became a pirate." Mikkel said. "This is what I get for drinking on the job."

"Mikkel look at me." Elsa pleaded. Mikkel slowly raised his head and made eye contact with Elsa. His deep green eyes reflecting her bright blue ones. Elsa reached her hand through the bars and brushed his hair out of his face revealing his strong chiseled features.

"You're all grown up now." Elsa said sadly.

"You should see yourself." Mikkel said clutching his chest which was burning again. Elsa saw this and had a flashback to when she struck him.

"It's where I stuck you isn't it?" She asked with tears welling in her eyes.

"Yeah." Mikkel said grunting from the icy pain.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa said crying. "I've been a horrible friend."

"It takes two to tango." Mikkel said. "I was pretty sucky too."

"No you weren't!" Elsa said. "You literally took care of me everyday. You were by my side when I was sick, sad, or lonely. You always made sure I smiled and laughed everyday. You went out of your way to make things for me." Elsa turned away and started crying to herself.

"Just get over it." Mikkel said a little harsher than he meant to. Elsa was caught off guard by the tone of his voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked wiping a tear from her face.

"I mean just forget the past. If you let me go I will be on my merry way out of here and I won't show my face again." Mikkel said.

"Its not that simple." Elsa said looking away. "No matter how much you mean to me I still have to punish you for piracy."

"You got to be kidding me right now." Mikkel said grabbing the bars of his cell.

"You along with each of your crew." Elsa said feeling her heart rip in half. "Are to receive fifty lashes each."

"Fifty lashes?" Mikkel cried. "You know, for someone who claims to care so much about me you have a funny way of showing it!"

"You think I want to do this Mikkel?" Elsa cried. "Ross wanted you to be hanged!"

"Ah yes that brings up my next point!" Mikkel cried. "Of all the kings in this world you picked the most pompous, dirty, most damned one in the world!" Elsa felt her sadness being replaced by anger. Anna was right, this was not the same Mikkel she grew up with. Did he not understand how hard it had been to marry a man she didn't love? How dare he judge her?

"He's a better man than you." Elsa said with poison.

"A better man than me?" Mikkel asked laughing. "He wouldn't last a week in the world I have to live in! All damn royals are the same! Spoiled little brats who never have to face their problems and instead send an army of men to their death in order to deal with them!"

"And all pirates are the same!" Elsa countered genuinely angered now. "Barbaric uncivilized savages!" Elsa looked around the wall and floor and saw she had frozen it solid. Mikkel sat there and looked at the ice and started laughing.

"Well so much fr having your power under control." Mikkel chuckled. To say Elsa was beyond infuriated would be an understatement. Mikkel had literally pressed every single button to get her mad. She clenched her fists tightly as she gritted her teeth. Her blood vessels threatening to pop out of her skin at any moment.

"I hate you." Elsa growled. Mikkel stared at her wide eyed. Those three words stung him more than any hit would. "Your father would vomit if he saw his legacy! Look at yourself!"

"Don't talk down to me like that you vicious little bitch." Mikkel said as he spat blood at the ground in front of her. "Fuck you." Elsa brought her arm through the bars and delivered a solid smack to his cheek before stomping away with angry tears. Elsa was so mad! But deep down she knew this was all her fault, her ice had struck him and it had frozen his heart.

* * *

><p>"How dare you play such a cruel trick on me?" Analise yelled as she smacked Aksel who was doing his best to defend himself from her onslaught.<p>

"I'm telling you its true! I saw him with my own eyes!" Aksel said as her fist hit him in the cheek. Analise started crying as Aksel wrapped his arms around her. "I'll take you to him."

"My baby is alive." Analise said. "All these years I thought he was dead! Why didn't he come back?"

"Well here comes the rather, hard part." Aksel said. "He's in prison for piracy."

"WHAT?" Analise yelled. "Piracy? Prison?"

"He was rescued by a rogue group of exiles and in exchange for saving him he served them for three years." Aksel explained.

"No, no. Pirates?" Analise asked grasping the sides of her head. "He can't be a pirate! He just can't!"

"Come." Aksel said. "I will bring you to him." Analise followed Aksel to his horse outside of the cottage still paralyzed with disbelief that her son was alive. Back at the castle Mikkel sat on the ground fuming. Both Anna and Elsa had managed to piss him off without much effort. He can't believe he used to be able to put up with them when he was younger. His chest burned painfully from the ice. He clutched his chest as he fell over grunting in pain. Once it subsided he sat back up and breathed heavily. The cell door swung open and two guards came outside his cell.

"Seawasp, come with us." One said. Mikkel didn't recognize the voices and assumed these were different guards than before. Mikkel knew there was no point in arguing so he just cooperated and went with them. He once again covered his eyes from the brightness of the sun through the windows as the heavy dungeon doors slammed behind him. He didn't raise his head as he was escorted to an open arena with a single wooden post sticking up from the ground. Mikkel gulped as he knew what it was for. He looked up to see Elsa and Ross glaring at him with intense hatred. Mikkel returned the hateful glare as he was brought to the post. He has chained to the post and was stripped of his shirt and pants leaving him in his undergarments.

"Seawasp, for your crimes you are sentenced to fifty lashes!" Ross said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Mikkel said.

"Very well, disrespecting royalty is worth another fifteen." Ross said. This shut Mikkel up. The man who would deliver the lashes wore a black outfit with a black hood. He walked over to the table to pick up his desired whip. Mikkel gulped as the mans fingers skimmed over the many types of whips.

_Please don't go for the one on the left! _Mikkel thought as he eyed the menacing device furthest to the left. It was one thick leather strap that diverged into three more with reverse barb hooks on each whip. The man stopped his hand over that one and picked it up. He examined it and smiled as he walked behind Mikkel. Mikkel's heart rate increased as he mentally prepared for this whole new world of hurt. When it came his back burned with pain as layers of skin tissue were flayed off. Mikkel tensed up but refused to scream, he did not want to give the man delivering the blows any satisfaction. Mikkel closed his eyes tight and lightly grunted as four more lashes tore off more skin. The whipper accepted the challenge and this time when he whipped Mikkel, he dug the whip into his skin and than pulled it down so the barbs embedded in his skin. The whipper than pulled with all his strength. Mikkel let out a loud painful scream as his skin was literally torn off. As Elsa watched Mikkel being whipped, all she could see was a six year old Mikkel being tortured.

"What have I done?" She asked herself. "Ross please stop this!"

"I will, after he receives the other forty four lashes." Ross said.

"Look at him!" Elsa cried. "His back is all bloody!"

"A fate fit for a pirate." Ross said. "This was the sentence you approved of."

"Mikkel." Elsa said closing her eyes tightly and bringing her hands to her ears so she could not see or hear the horrible view. Mikkel was now on his knees as the pain was too great to stand up. He had lost count of how many whips he had received. His back now bloody almost absent of any skin. Mikkel's cries echoed though the arena. The whipper had no mercy in his heart for the pirate. After a few more Mikkel fell onto his back exposing his stomach. The whipper smiled as he released his fury on Mikkel's stomach. A pool of blood and skin began to form beneath Mikkel as he began to go into shock from the heavy trauma being dealt to him.

"Enough!" Ross yelled. "That was fifty." The whipper nodded and walked back inside. Mikkel lie on the ground bloodied and exhausted. It burned so bad, he had almost no skin covering his back or stomach and chest. Ross could have swore he saw exposed bone. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Mikkel. She didn't care what he said before, seeing him like this destroyed her. She was the one who approved this sentence! She created a staircase out of ice from her elevated platform and jumped down to where Mikkel lie in agonizing pain. She ran up to him, tears running down her face. She almost vomited when she saw the raw meat beneath what little skin he had left. Elsa felt so horrible, death may have been preferable to this. She brought her hand to his face which had gone ghostly pale.

"Mikkel, I'm so sorry." Elsa cried. "I don't hate you, I didn't mean anything I said." Mikkel responded with a groan of pain. Elsa used her powers to create a cool soothing layer of ice around his body. Mikkel felt a great amount of the burning pain subside but it still hurt. Elsa took his bloody sweaty hand in hers and held it tightly.

"Get him off the post, we have other pirates to punish!" Ross said.

"You can't seriously do this to someone else!" Elsa yelled. "Look at him! He is barely alive!"

"I don't wanna hear it, this is the sentence you and I approved, we must please the people." Ross said as a large man was brought in screaming in russian. He was so massive it took five guards to restrain him long enough to get him on the post. Another two guards came and grabbed Mikkel who cried in pain.

"No!" Elsa cried. "Don't hurt him!"

"We are just taking him back to his cell." The guard said.

"He needs a doctor!" Elsa yelled. "He will die from infection!"

"I'm sorry your majesty." The guard said as he gently picked up Mikkel from under the arms and brought him back inside. Elsa glared at Ross who had a pleased smile on his face. Elsa clenched her fists as she stomped back up to him and slapped him directly in the face leaving a heavy red mark.

"You are a sick, sick man!" Elsa said as she brought her hand to her eyes and walked away. She felt sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe a half hour ago she actually wanted to increase the amount of lashes he made her so mad.

"Elsa?" Elsa looked up to see Anna with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Anna it was terrible." Elsa said closing her eyes. "Most of his skin was gone! They whipped him so bad!"

"Well at least he wasn't hanged." Anna said trying to comfort her sister.

"Personally I would have chosen death over the whipping he received. He might die from infection anyway!" Elsa said grasping her heart which was literally physically aching. "I was the one who gave that sentence!"

"I don't know what to say." Anna said running her hand through Elsa's hair.

"That isn't even the worst part." Elsa said crying. "Before he was whipped, we got into an argument and I-I-I"

"You what?" Anna asked.

"I told him I hated him." Elsa said choking up. "I called him a savage and that his father would be disgusted with him. Now he might die and that would be the last thing I ever said to him."

"He won't die Elsa." Anna said. "Kristoff can get a healing potion from Grandpabbie."

"Could you?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"Mm-hmm." Anna said nodding.

"Please get that potion Anna!" Elsa pleaded. "I already lost him once, I can't go through that again."

"Don't you worry!" Anna said as she walked to go outside. "I'll be back in a jiffy!"

* * *

><p>Mikkel sat in his cell barely conscious, the wounds burned so bad even Elsa's ice layer was doing little at this point. He could see the broken bodies of this crew being escorted back to the cells with chunks of skin hanging off of their backs. Mikkel lowered his head in shame, this was all his fault. He wished he could have taken the lashes for his crew. He was given nothing to wrap himself it. His bare exposed wounds rubbed against the rough sharp rock floor. Was this how he was going to end? Nearly naked and bloodied in a prison cell? He would have been better off if the Black Suns had just killed him all those years ago. The bleeding had mostly stopped as his body formed blood clots but he had lost a lot of blood and was very weak and pale. It would be weeks, even months before he fully recovered from this. He heard the dungeon doors opening slowly. He really hoped it wasn't for more lashes. He recognized the shadow of a woman and groaned as he realized it was Elsa. He kept his head down as the woman approached his door and started to cry.<p>

"My baby." The woman said. Mikkel recognized that voice anywhere.

"Mother?" Mikkel asked shocked as he looked up.

**Sorry I took so long to update, I had a really hard time writing this chapter and found myself re writing and scrapping it numerous times. Will Mikkel and Elsa ever have a peaceful reunion? I don't know, I haven't finished writing yet.**

**Leave some juicy reviews my minions**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I have drawn Mikkel as you can see by my new cover image. I used google paint so it may be a little pixelated but I did my best. ANyways next chapter!**

Analise fell to her knees as she covered her face with her hands. It was bittersweet for her, her son alive but barely. She almost fainted at seeing the wounds across his body. Dried blood coated his body as he tried to stay up.

"My baby." Analise said reaching her hands through the bars and putting her hands on his cheeks. Mikkel weakly looked up to see his mothers pain filled eyes. "It's you, it really is you!"

"Mom." Mikkel said with a weak smile as Analise rubbed her fingers along his face.

"What happened to you?"

"They whipped me for piracy." Mikkel said. "Ahhh it hurts!"

"Oh Mikkel, I missed you so much!" Analise wailed as she drew her son into hug through the bars. Her heart filling with happiness and joy at having her son again. This had to be a dream! If it was she didn't care if she never woke up. "I thought you were dead."

"Well I feel like I am with all these scars." Mikkel said painfully. Analise licked her thumb and wiped away some of the dried blood on Mikkel's face as she pushed his long hair back.

"Your highness I beg you!" Mikkel heard a voice outside. It sounded like Aksel.

"No one is allowed into the dungeons without MY authority!" Another voice said. Mikkel groaned realizing it was Ross. The King of Arendelle walked in to see Analise kneeling down holding her son through the bars. "And just what to do you think you are doing?"

"Seeing my son!" Analise said turning away from him.

"Your son? You mean the pirate?" Ross said. "You know you are not allowed in here!"

"My king I-!" Aksel tried to say.

"One more word out of you and I will have you exiled!" Ross threatened shutting Aksel up. "As for you I should have you arrested!"

"Do it then, you will not take my son from me." Analise said. Ross felt his jaw drop, this woman was insane.

"Do you want to share his punishment?" Ross asked. "I ordered it on him,, I can order it on you."

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM?" Analise said darkly as she felt her muscles tense up. She lunged at Ross and began wailing on him smacking his face with all her strength. Ross was not hurt by her attack and grabbed both of her wrists and threw her to the ground. Analise let out a pained yelp as she smacked against the stone floor. Aksel saw this and lunged forward and punched the king so hard his crown went flying off and skid against the ground. Aksel, realizing what he just did, slowly backed up. Ross brought his hand to his face and saw it was bloodied. He looked to Aksel and Analise with a blinding fury.

"Get out!" Ross yelled. "If I ever see you in my castle again both of you will be hung!"

"I'm not leaving without my son!" Analise cried.

"I'll be fine mom get out." Mikkel said weakly as Aksel came from behind her and escorted her out. Her screaming and fussing could be heard all the way down the hall. Once they were gone Ross turned to Mikkel who was seething in rage.

"You put those little rat claws on my mother again and I swear when I get out of her I will stick my knife through your fucking brain." Mikkel threatened.

"Assassination threat on royalty? That's worth a death sentence." Ross taunted. "I am relishing the thought of you hanging dead from a noose."

"Keep dreaming, it ain't gonna happen." Mikkel said.

"No." Ross said picking up a plank in the corner and driving into Mikkel's wounds through the bars.

"AHHH!" He yelled as the wood irritated the already raw and sensitive meat.

"But this can happen again." Ross said referring to the whipping. "Our whipper usually whips his victims to the bare bone, he went easy on you. Next time you won't be so fortunate." Ross said before sliding the plank down Mikkel's back sending slivers into his raw wounds. Ross sneered and left the dungeon while Mikkel writhed in pain. Aksel walked out with a frantic Analise.

"Let go of me!" She cried smacking her fists on Aksel.

"Don't Analise, if you go back he will have you imprisoned and executed." Aksel said.

"So you expect me to just leave my son to suffer?" Analise asked.

"Queen Elsa won't let anything happen to him."" Aksel said. "Trust me." Analise melted into Aksel who wrapped his arms around her in a deep hug. He hated seeing her like this.

"I can't lose him again." Analise cried. "I can't."

"You won't, come on lets get you home." Aksel said escorting her out of the castle.

* * *

><p>"Kristoff?" Anna called out. "Kristoff?" Anna frowned, where was the guy when you needed him. She suddenly saw a familiar set of unmanly blonde hair behind a barrel. The mountain man picked his head up to see his girlfriend making her way over to him. He ran out happy to see her and embraced her in a tight hug and kiss.<p>

"How are you?" Kristoff asked?"

"I'm great." Anna said. "Listen I need your help."

"Yeah?" Kristoff asked.

"Remember the guy I told you about? Mikkel?" Anna asked.

"Yeah Soren Erikson's son." Kristoff said.

"Welllllllll, hes in jail." Anna said simply.

"He's in-wait WHAT?" Kristoff asked bewildered. Last Kristoff had heard of Mikkel Erikson, he had been killed by pirates three years ago.

"I know,I know!" Anna said. "Its weird."

"Why is he in jail?" Kristoff asked.

"Piracy." Anna said. "They whipped him real bad and needs medical help or he will die. Does Pabbie still have that healing potion?"

"Yes bu-" Kristoff began to say.

"No time, we need to get that potion!" Anna said grabbing Kristoff's arm and pulling him behind her. Kristoff had learned not to question Anna's stubborn reckless behavior. Mikkel was growing bored, sitting in a dark cell all day with no one to talk to was driving him crazy. He had severe cabin fever and wanted desperately to go outside and sail the seas again. He sighed thinking of how free he once was and now how he was at Ross and Elsa's mercy. He at least wished he could wash himself to get the dirt and grime out of his wounds before he got an infection. Oh how it hurt! He could not recall being in this much agony his whole life. He almost wished he had gotten hung, at least that would have been over in a few minutes. He thought back to when he was a carefree child, it seemed like an entire different life back then. Everything was much simpler and he had not yet been exposed to the evil of the world. Now, what did he have to say he lived for? Most people his age had married and had kids already. Sure he had some great sea stories but aside from that what did he have to say about himself? That he was his father's son? That was one thing that always annoyed Mikkel. They saw him yet thought of Soren. Everyone expected him to be some great war hero like his father was. They couldn't seem to understand the fact that although they look a like, he was not his father. He never would be. How could he ever measure up to a man so great as his father? Mikkel groaned as another wave of pain shot through his body. He wondered how his crew was doing, he was an isolated cell so he could not see nor hear them. He felt incredible guilt knowing they were stuck in this situation because of him. Damn how he hated that bastard king! He would jump at the opportunity to run him through with his knife. He finally decided he and his crew had to get out of here, or die trying.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked back and and forth in her room repeatedly trying to figure out what to do next. Her heart truly did ache, she had caused Mikkel so much pain. She should have the sentence reduced further! She should have! She was interrupted by Ross walking in with a bloody tissue covering his nose.<p>

"Get out of here you pig!" Elsa ordered pointing to the door.

"Oh get over it!" Ross said sitting down. "You're lucky it was only fifty lashes."

"I want an annulment." Elsa said crossing her arms.

"Well guess what sweetie, it ain't happening." Ross said.

"I don't care what the rules say, I don't want to be married to you." Elsa said.

"You think I wanna be married to you?" Ross asked. "I can't stand it here! Everything about this kingdom is terrible, the weather, the women, the food, I could go on and on."

"Believe me when I say you are free to leave." Elsa said.

"You know why I can't do that." Ross said. "Both Arendelle and the Southern Isles would collapse economically. Though you are free to wed one of my other brothers."

"If you and Hans are any representation of your family then the devil himself would make better company." Elsa said.

"Say what you want about Hans, I never liked the bastard anyway." Ross said watching as Elsa packed her things and walked out the door. "And where are you going?"

"I refuse to even sleep in the same room as you!" Elsa yelled as she walked back to where her old room as a child was. She opened the door and entered the room she spent thirteen straight years in. Memories and pain flooded back but she would take the painful memories over Ross any day. She wished she could just annul the marriage. She did not have any love in her heart for Ross, he was so selfish and rude. This was why she refused to give herself to him, all this time and they still had not consummated the marriage. Elsa was okay with being a virgin her whole life it the alternative was sex with that pig. She couldn't even begin to describe the jealousy she had towards her sister who was with a man she truly cared about and the man returned that same care. This was the sole reason she would give up being queen anyday, there is no greater hell than to be married to someone you don't love. Come to think of it, aside from Anna no one really loved her. Kristoff was terrified of her since she was Anna's older sister. Sure she had Olaf but he couldn't give her the kind of love she wanted. Mikkel hated her now and her parents were dead. Even though cold didn't bother her, she felt cold and alone now. She threw herself onto her bed and cried for hours.

* * *

><p>"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Analise yelled as he picked up a vase and smashed it against the ground in anger. Aksel went to stop her but he knew better than to interfere with an angry mother.<p>

"Just calm down Lise." He said using her nickname. "Mikkel will be alright."

"Alright?" Analise asked turning to him. "Did you SEE what they did to him? How could Elsa let them do that to her own friend?"

"I'm sure she had her reasons." Aksel said although deep down he was disappointed in Elsa for allowing this to happen. Now that Aksel thought about it, he could understand why Mikkel didn't want to come back. The entire royal family had been causing him pain his whole life.

"Nothing can justify that!" Analise yelled. "And to think I thought she was a nice girl."

"Lise-" Aksel started to say.

"Don't you 'Lise' me!" She yelled. "I thought my son has been dead for three years and then they lock him up? AHHHHH!" She yelled pulling on her hair. She fell to the ground whimpering. "I just want my son back, is that too much to ask for?"

"I will get him back, he was my apprentice after all." Aksel said trying to figure out a plan to break Mikkel out of jail. Across the forest, a lone reindeer flew through the forest with its master and friend on its back.

"Faster Sven!" Kristoff yelled as Sven snorted and picked up the speed. Anna had her arms wrapped around Kristoff's muscular chest. She day dreamed seeing him with his shirt off as they zoomed through the forest.

"So did Elsa love this guy or what?" Kristoff asked.

"Well she says she did and I don't know if Mikkel loved her." Anna said. "He's changed, he's not the same guy I grew up with."

"Being attacked by pirates can have that effect." Kristoff said as the rode past a familiar building. "Would you look at that? Old Wandering Oaken's!"

"Where we first met." Anna said giving Kristoff a cheek causing his heart to flutter. "Oh theres Mr. Oaken!" Kristoff looked to see the large man in his wool sweater outside collecting flowers. Kristoff waved his hand to Oaken who must have remembered Kristoff as he returned the gesture of a middle finger back to him.

"Ahh he's still mad." Kristoof nervously chuckled. Anna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as they came to a familiar valley with hundreds of small boulders lining the ground. The rocks started to move and rolled towards Kristoff where they popped open into trolls.

"KRISTOFF!" They all yelled as they jumped onto to their adopted family member. Anna giggled at seeing Kristoff get overwhelmed by dozens of trolls who weighed him down and eventually caused him to fall. After tackling Kristoff, they turned their attention to Anna who giggled and waved to them. A dozen trolls rolled up to her and began jumping on her. Checking her teeth, hair, hands, and skin.

"Oh how is our future daughter in law doing?" A troll named Bulda asked. Bulda was the troll who originally adopted Kristoff and Sven.

"Oh I'm doing good." Anna said.

"So has he popped the question yet?" Bulda whispered.

"Oh heavens no! It's only been a few months!" Anna cried.

"Oh must we go through this again?" Bulda said. _"Is it the nasty way he burps?"_

_"Or the way he walks into walls?" _

_"_HEY!" Kristoff yelled. "We are NOT doing this again!" Kristoff's yells went unheard as the rest of the trolls joined in.

"_Is it the acme on his neck?"_

_"Or the mass of hair on his ba-"_

"OKAY!" Kristoff yelled slamming his mouth over the troll's mouth. His face redder than a tomato as he looked at Anna who giggled at his embrassement. Kristoff swore he was never coming back here with her. "Listen where is Pabbie?" As he said that the trolls made way for a large boulder making its way over. It unfurled into an elder troll who walked up to Kristoff and Anna.

"Oh Princess Anna, how is your sister doing?" Pabbie asked as he bowed.

"Great! She has her powers under control now!" Anna beamed. "Buuuut, we have a bit of a situation."

"Please explain." Pabbie said.

"One of our friends we thought was dead for the last three years is still alive and it turns out he was a pirate so he got whipped really bad and he needs a healing potion." Anna said giving the short version of the story.

"Who is this friend you speak?" Pabbie asked.

"Mikkel Erikson." Anna said. The crowd gasped as Pabbie's jaw dropped.

"The son of Soren Erikson?" Pabbie asked. "Bless my rocks!"

"He really needs help Pabbie!" Anna pleaded. "He'll die of infection if we don't do something!"

"One Erikson has already died form disease, there shall not be another." Pabbie said as he pulled a small vial out of his jacket. "This comes from the Kingdom of Corona, legend says a princess from there long ago could heal any injury with her hair. This liquid contains strands of her hairs within. One sip should heal him."

"Thank you so much Pabbie!" Anna exclaimed hugging the troll who returned the hug. "There is one more think I was wondering."

"Yes child?" Pabbie asked.

"Mikkel used to be very sweet and happy but now he's, cold and mean. He said Elsa struck him with her ice a long time ago. Is there any connection?" Anna asked.

"You say she struck him but he is not frozen?" Pabbie asked confused.

"Yes." Anna said.

"Oh no." Pabbie said.

"What do you mean oh no? Will he be okay?" Anna asked frantically.

"When Elsa struck him, she did not him square in the heart but she struck him near it. As such the physical effect of freezing to solid ice never took effect." Pabbie said.

"Oh whew!" Anna said. "What's so bad about that?"

"I wasn't finished." Pabbie said. "The ice froze his heart emotionally, he will grow colder and more distant till one day he will never feel happy, love, joy, peace. All he will feel is hate, anger, lust, and wrath. This will change him for the worst, he will lose his sense of right and wrong and he will kill without mercy. He will be doomed to wander this earth alone and hateful, forever."

"No!" Anna cried. No wonder Mikkel was so cold now. "Please how do we stop it!"

"At this point not even an act of true love may be enough." Pabbie said sadly. "He is running out of time."

"There has to be something!" Anna said as she started to cry. "Please I can't lose my friend again!"

"Show him nothing but love and compassion." Pabbie said. "No matter how cruel he acts, showing him positive emotion may stall the process till I find a cure."

"Okay." Anna said sadly as Kristoff hugged her tightly. Kristoff looked into her eyes as he kissed her.

"He'll be okay, you saved your sister, you can save him." Kristoff said as he picked her up and put her on Sven before hopping up himself.

"I hope you are right." Anna said as Sven took off towards the castle.

**Oh shit Mikkel is F*CKED!**

**Review my preciouses.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. This chapter is rated M for intense torture scene.**

Across the sea on a barren island far from any civilization stood a massive stone structure. Armed to the teeth with cannons. It stood over five hundred feet tall and within the halls of the dark structure lived thousands of the most feared men in the world.

The Black Suns.

On the top of the structure sat a very large man littered with burns and scars. He stood an intimidating seven foot five and weighed three hundred pounds. Rumor had it that he could crush a man's skull with his bare hands. His sword was so heavy that it took two normal sized men to pick it up. He had a long black beard with a balding head. He wore an eye patch over his left eye which had been lost long ago. Around his neck he wore a necklace containing the teeth of his most hated enemies. He puffed on his cigar and then proceeded to put it out on his calloused leathery hand. He paid no heed to his burning flesh. His eyes homed in on a drawing of his most despised enemy that still lived.

"Seawasp." He said hawking a large glob of black spit at the drawing. Seawasp and those damn Sea Rangers had been causing too much trouble.

"Lord Bloodbeard." A smaller Black Sun said coming in. "We have news regarding Seawasp!"

"TELL ME!" The massive pirate lord Bloodbeard yelled.

"Bring in the prisoner!" The messenger said as two more Black Suns escorted a Sea Ranger in the room. The two pirates though the ranger to the ground. The ranger was scared but refused to show it. The ranger felt himself get yanked up as Bloodbeard picked him up by the forearm where he examined the ranger's tattoo.

"Seasnake is it?" Bloodbeard asked as he viewed a snake in water on the man's forearm. Bloodbeard dropped Seasnake who hit the ground hard. Seasnake looked around for something, anything sharp to run Bloodbeard through with."Tell me lad, where is Seawasp?"

"I'll never tell you Bloodbeard." Seasnake said shivering in fear. He had heard what Bloodbeard did to his prisoners.

"Is that right?" Bloodbeard said as two Black Suns grabbed Seasnake from behind and held him down. Seasnake struggled but these men were too strong. Bloodbeard grabbed Seasnake's face with his left hand and used his finger to push into Seasnake's eye.

"AHHH!" Seasnake yelled as Bloodbeard gouged his eye out. Bloodbeard smirked as he pulled his finger out and snapped Seasnake's eyeball right out of the socket. Seasnake looked with his remaining eye to see Bloodbeard holding his bloody mutilated eyeball. Seasnake vomited all over the floor. Bloodbeard walked over to the vomit and rubbed the eyeball in the vomit and brought it up to Seasnake's face.

"Eat it or I'll gouge ye other eyeball." Bloodbeard said. Seasnake kept his mouth closed till he saw Bloodbeard move his finger to his remaining eye. Seansnake quickly opened his mouth as Bloodbeard stuffed the vomit covered eyeball into Seasnake's mouth. Seasnake gagged immediately but Bloodbeard threw his hand around Seasnake's mouth.

"Oh no ye don't, ye gonna swallow like a good little bitch." Bloodbeard said as he moved his hand and snapped Seasnake's jaw in half as Seasnake swallowed his own eye. Bloodbeard than grabbed Seasnakes leg and kicked in it at the knee cap causing it to hyperextend. Seasnake fell to the ground in agony as Bloodbeard walked over and picked up a spike. Seasnake was overcome with unbelievable pain and sickness as the two black suns once again held Seasnake down as Bloodbeard slammed the spike down onto Seasnake's groin. Seasnake let out an inhuman scream as his testicle exploded.

"ARENDELLE!" Seasnake cried in pain. "He's in arendelle!"

"See that wasn't so hard!" Bloodbeard said as he grabbed Seasnake's head and twisted in 180 degrees. A disgusting snapping sound was heard as Seasnake fell to the ground limp.

"I got you now Seawasp." Bloodbeard said grinning.

* * *

><p>"Mikkel!" Elsa called as she looked around a tree. She heard laughter but couldn't pinpoint its location. Her small body was ready to explode in excitement. She silently walked up to a tree and swung around it. Sure enough there was Mikkel standing there laughing.<p>

"FOUND YOU!" Elsa said.

"Well now you gotta catch me!" Mikkel said as he took off.

"Hey no fair!" Elsa cried as she chased after him. The two children laughed as the ran across the field together. Up on the hill sat Agdar, Idun and baby Anna with a escort of guards. Elsa looked up and waved to them but they did not see her behind the trees. She wasn't looking and she stepped into a ditch and twisted her ankle. She let out a pained yelp as she started to cry. Mikkel heard her yelp and like a tiger he launched himself back to Elsa who was sitting there crying.

"Elsa!" He said concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I-I hurt my foot." Elsa said sniffling. Mikkel saw the ditch next to her and swelling in her ankle.

"Its okay, I'm here." Mikkel said taking her hand and holding it tight. Elsa leaned her small head into his barely muscled chest as he rubbed his thumb along her finger.

_"Oh precious girl, oh pretty lady." _He began to sing.

_"Won't you stay beside me?_

_To dance, to hug, to hold_

_and to set me free." _Elsa sniffled as she sang the next verse.

"_Oh dashing man, oh handsome boy,_

_Come take my hand._

_You may be small_

_but are the finest in all the land."_ Elsa and Mikkel both opened their mouths for the next part.

_"Across the sea,_

_above the sky,_

_stay with me,_

_and you will never cry._

_Your voice is all I hear,_

_your eyes are all I see,_

_You'll never be alone,_

_if you stay with meeeeee." _They said together as the wrapped each other in a warm hug.

"You're my bestest friend Elsa." Mikkel said smiling.

"You're my bestest friend too Mikkel." Elsa said blushing. Mikkel than wrapped one arm under her knees and picked her up as Elsa put her arm around his neck. She snuggled her head into his chest as he carried her up the hill so her foot could get looked at. When she was in his arms, she forgot all about her foot. Elsa blinked and saw darkness, she blinked again and saw she was in her room. She realized she was dreaming of a precious memory. What she would give to go back to those days. Mama and Papa were still alive, Mikkel was her best friend, and her powers hadn't hurt anyone. She looked back at the feeling she had when Mikkel carried her up the hill that day she twisted her ankle. She felt so safe and warm and longed to be held like that again. After dreaming about him, she had to see Mikkel again, this time she would not let her anger get the best of her. She walked out of her room in her nightgown and made her way to the dungeon. T guards gangway for her as she entered the dungeon doors. She followed the dimly lit path to Mikkel's isolated cell.

"Hey you!" An irish man called out. Elsa turned to her left to see one of Mikkel's crew trying to get her attention. His body covered in wounds from the whip.

"Yes?" Elsa asked trying not vomit at the sight of all the blood. She could see a wolf tattoo on this man's arm and assumed him to be Seawolf.

"You knew the captain when he was a kid right?" Seawolf asked.

"Yes I did." Elsa said sadly.

"And you let him be beaten like that?" Seawolf said. "I know all of you royals think all us pirates the same. A bunch of barbaric savages, that is true for most but we are not like most pirates."

"Is true." A large russian man dripping in fresh blood said from the other side of her. "We no kill unless attacked."

"We are exiles, all of us. Framed for crimes we did not commit." Seawolf said. "I thought you of all people would understand."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Word has reached us of your story Snow Queen." Seawolf said. "Thirteen years isolated to your room, an exile just like us. Only you didn't have to fight for your life day after day."

"I'm sorry!" Elsa said. "I really am trying to get you all out!"

"Is this your best try?" Seawolf said showing his arms which had chunks of flesh hanging off it from the whip. "Cause if so, we don't want anymore help." Elsa gasped as she ran away from the Sea Rangers. Her heart was heavy for them, Seawolf was right, she should understand their situation. She eventually made it to Mikkel's isolated cell. She stepped in and saw him standing straight up with his eyes closed.

"Mikkel?" Elsa asked.

"It hurts too much to lay down on my back, front, or side." Mikkel said. "This is the only way I can really get some shut eye." Elsa collapsed, she couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Here." She said as a small breath of frost encased his wounds. Mikkel sighed as he felt the burning pain become faint under the cool layer of ice. Mikkel looked over to her and gave her a nod.

"Thank you." He said. "But why?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"After what I said earlier." Mikkel said. "Why would you want to help me."

"A few words can't undo fifteen years of friendship." Elsa said smiling gently. Mikkel felt touched by this.

"Ross hurt my mother today." Mikkel growled. Elsa felt her anger rise, that son of a bitch hit a woman? Ms Erikson of all people too!

"Is she okay?" Elsa asked frantically. She made a mental note to freeze Ross to the ceiling later.

"Yeah, he threw her down and Aksel clocked him right in the nose." Mikkel said laughing for the first time in days. Elsa felt her heart rise seeing him laugh. "Oh what I would give to see that again."

"Me too." Elsa said looking down. Mikkel looked over to her curiously.

"I thought you didn't mind him?" Mikkel said.

"He's terrible, I hate him!" Elsa cried. "He is so rude and inconsiderate! He only thinks of himself and makes everyone lives miserable because he doesn't wanna be here. We sleep in separate rooms now its so bad! Upon mentioning sleeping together, Mikkel shivered at the though of Ross having sex with Elsa. He hoped that she had enough sense to not give herself to that bastard.

"I'm sorry." Mikkel said. "I wish there was something I could do." Elsa's ears perked up at this. He was acting like his old self again!

"Could I stay here with you?" Elsa asked. "Just like when we were kids?"

"Of course." Mikkel said. "Just don't freeze me this time." He said as a joke. This hit Elsa hard as she let her face fall in sadness. Mikkel looked over to see her saddened by what he said.

_Dammit Mikkel! This is why no one likes you! _He thought to himself. He reached through the bars and put his hand on her shoulder. Elsa felt a powerful warmth fill her body as Mikkel rubbed his fingers along her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I was only joking." Mikkel said. Elsa looked up at him and smiled as she stared into his eyes. She could see tales of war and unimaginable heartbreak in his weary green eyes. She thought back to what would have happened if she never hurt Anna. Mikkel would have stayed with them, her parents never would have left for the trip that killed them, she never would have had to marry Ross.

"Mikkel can I come in there with you? I'm really cold." Elsa lied.

"How does the Snow Queen get cold?" Mikkel asked. Elsa looked at him with wide eyes. Damn she still had that face.

"Please?" Elsa asked.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Mikkel asked. "What if King Ass walks down here and sees in the cell together?"

"I don't give a damn what he thinks." Elsa said. "Besides I just want to catch up with you."

"Okaayyy." Mikkel said not sure about this as Elsa opened the cell door and stepped inside. Once there was no more bars blocking her from him she ran at him and embraced him in a tight hug and knocked him to his feet.

"AHH! Watch the cuts!" Mikkel groaned. Elsa felt the same warmth she did all those years ago now that she was in his arms again. She closed her eyes peacefully as she lay her head on his chest.

"Elsa? Elsa?" He said. "Oh come on no one falls asleep that fast!" Mikkel said. He didn't have the heart to move her head, she looked so peaceful. "Son of a bitch." He said as he laid his head back with Elsa sleeping on top of him.

**Tried to draw Elsa on paint and sticking a fork up my ass would have been less frustrating! Hope you all like my new cover photo. More pictures to come!**


End file.
